


Of Gods & Tea

by KingChalcedony



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Graduate School, Hades is a softie, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Interracial Relationship, New York City, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Sugar Daddy, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingChalcedony/pseuds/KingChalcedony
Summary: Hades Thanatos doesn't normally go places where the elite of the city hangout. He doesn't like mingling them because most of the time, they are just fake and often interested in just getting into his family (or their money). But he can't help but keep coming back to this cafe where one of the waitresses catches his eyes.Omisha Corvus only viewed Hades Thanatos of the Olympus family as another customer. And then her sugar daddy. And then someone she doesn't want to ever leave her side.The Modern Greek Gods living in NYC Alternate Universe no one asked for but here y'all go.
Relationships: Hades/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Gods & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, in later chapters there will be racial slurs used. I will give trigger warnings at the beginning of the chapters that occurs.

“I don’t understand why you just don’t dump that no good, lazy, deadbeat ni--negro and get you a real man! Mish! Don’t you agree?”

“Do not involve me in this Becca. I am single,” Omisha “Mish” Corvus replies as she puts the cup of tea along with the teapot and the small finger foods on the tray. She reads the tag for who the food is supposed to go to. “Thanatos...why is that name so familiar?” she mumbles as she walks back out front, putting her soft smile on as she makes her way to the table where Thanatos is. 

“Excuse me sir but I have your order.”

The man at the table looks up and blinks upon seeing who the waitress at his table. The black and white uniform hugs her in a way that shouldn’t be allowed and her black eyes gleam from behind her round gold glasses. 

“Oh. My apologies.”

He quickly moves his papers from the other side of the table as Omisha places the items down on the table. The man observes her as she makes sure everything is neatly in place. 

“Here’s your English Breakfast tea along with the coffee crumb muffin, the mini apple pie, and the butter crackers. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Your number.”

Omisha stares at the man before taking her glasses off and cleans them. She puts them back on before moving a few of her braids behind her ear. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, I would like your number. Please?”

The man flashes a bright smile that Omisha can tell worked on several other women before. She chuckles before shaking her head. 

“Oh honey, you are going to have to do better than that.”

“I asked nicely those!”

Omisha chuckles, a smile remaining on her lips as she turns. 

“Enjoy your tea and treats sir.”

Omisha begins the walk back to the kitchen. She feels someone walking very close to her. She slowly turns her head to see her supervisor, Tiffany, next to her. 

“How may I help you, Miss Black?”

“Do you know who you just served?”

“Should I?”

“That’s Hades Thanatos.”

Omisha slowly shakes her head, feigning cluelessness. Of course, Omisha knows who the hell Hades Thanatos is. Only someone living under a rock or off the grid wouldn’t know who the hell Hades Thanatos or the powerful, shits money out their ass family he is from. 

“Of the Olympus family.”

Omisha looks back at the man and raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh. Well, I didn’t recognize him. Hopefully, I didn’t offend him.”

Tiffany stares at Omisha.

“Are you being a smartass?”

“Sorry but I have to get Mrs. St. Clair her tea before it gets cold. You know how she hates cold tea.”

Omisha walks away, her smile staying on her face as one eye twitches. Is it 5 o’clock yet?

* * *

“Are you finish sir?”

Hades looks up at the pretty waitress and smiles. 

“I am.”

She smiles as she begins to collect the dirty dishes. Hades takes even more of the waitress’ appearance in. Her skin is cinnamon brown and there’s a beauty mark under her left eye. He notices a hole in her nose and raises an eyebrow, tilting his head. She must have a nose piercing. He wonders if she has tattoos.

“Sir? Sir?”

Hades jumps as he looks up at the waitress who is holding the tray. 

“I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I said, would you like a refill of your tea since it looks like you’re going to be here for a while.”

“Oh yes. I would like that. Can I get Earl Grey this time?”

“Of course.”

She walks off and Hades watches her walk off. He feels his heart flutter, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time. He grabs a waiter that walks by, who blinks in shock upon realising who grabbed him.

“M-Mr. Thanatos! What--”

“What’s the name of the waitress with the braids and glasses?”

He pauses for a moment before remembering. 

“Omisha.”

“Omisha,” Hades repeats as he lets the man go. “Thank you.”

He nods before walking back to the kitchen. Omisha brushes pass him as she walks back over to Hades. 

“Here’s your tea sir and my supervisor sent out this coffee muffin for you. On the house.”

“Thank you. Miss Omisha?”

Omisha looks at Hades who smiles at her.

“Can I please have your number?”

“I’ll consider it after I see how much you tip.”

Hades blinks as she walks away. He has a feeling he isn’t going to her number.

* * *

“Omisha. Mr. Thanatos ask that you get this,” Marcus says as he walks over to her in the kitchen. Omisha looks at Marcus, raising an eyebrow as she accepts the check holder from him. She opens it, a small gasp leaving her. Marcus and Rebecca look over her shoulder and gasp with her. Inside is a crisp hundred dollar bill along with a number written on the customer copy of the bill. 

“Did...Did Hades Thanatos leave you a hundred dollar tip?” Marcus questions in shock. 

“And his number!” Rebecca exclaims. “Girl what did you do?”

“Nothing! All I did was my job and service with a smile!”

“ _ I hope you give me a call _ . Girl, I don’t know what you put in his tea but pass it. I need me a rich boo.”

“He’s not my boo. He’s just a customer.”

“Who has a thing for you. Watch him become a regular now if you don’t call him.”

“We do not mix work and pleasure so no calling. No calling. He tips nice though.”

“Listen, with that tip,” Marcus says as he fixes his vest. “He can be a regular and sit at a table from store opening to store closing. Shit. I call dibs on him for next time.”

“Marcus he’s probably going to want Miss Corvus to be his server. Not Mr. Big.”

“I got bills too!”

They chuckle before returning to work, Omisha tucking the receipt in her pocket.

* * *

Today is not a good day.

First, Omisha was late to work because the goddamn MTA said “fuck your job” and was stalled in every goddamn station for five minutes. It made her normally thirty-minute commute nearly an hour and she is fifteen minutes late. Then, it started to rain even though the news said nothing about rain until the afternoon so she got partially soaked. And if that wasn’t bad enough, her pants for her uniform got so wet she has to wear the goddamn suspender pencil skirt which she hates more than anything cause it hugs her more than the pants do. And as a result, she has to wear heels and goddamn she hates it. She just wants to go home.

Omisha takes a deep breath, inhales the cup of tea Marcus made her, before walking out the locker room, headed to the kitchen. She taps the screen, adding the appropriate food and tea to it before reading the table number. 

“Fifteen.”

Omisha walks out, her smile on her face as she walks to table fifteen, navigating through the tables and bodies like a person who has clearly been doing this for a while. She reaches the table and blinks at seeing Hades.

“Mr. Thanatos.”

He looks up, smiling as he closes the book he is reading. 

“Miss Omisha!” he exclaims before frowning. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...no but I’ll be fine. Here’s your tea, coffee crumb muffin, and mini apple pie. You get the same thing every time.”

“Is there something else you would recommend?”

“The triple chocolate brownie. It goes really well with coffee.”

“I’ll remember that. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Positive.”

Hades nods as she walks away, smiling as she pauses to talk to a toddler. He wonders what’s bothering her.

* * *

“Have a good lunch!” Marcus calls to Omisha who smiles as she pulls her leather jacket on and grabs her umbrella. 

“Imma try! I got some errands to run.”

“Ma’am! Relax! Them errands can wait.”

“Marcus…”

“No, I’m serious Omisha. You can run errands this weekend. Or another time. You need to take this lunch break and relax. Don’t let me catch you doing errands.”

“How you gonna know if I do? You’ll be working.”

“Don’t ask me how I know what I be knowing. I just do.”

Omisha laughs as she shakes her head, her curls shaking with it. She had taken her braids out a few days ago. 

“I mean it Omisha. Relax on your lunch break.”

Omisha nods as she walks out, making her way to the door. 

“Miss Omisha?”

She turns, blinking at seeing Hades standing by the door. 

“Mr. Thanatos...how can I help?”

“Hades and are you free right now?”

“Yeah...I’m on my lunch break. Why?”

“May I join you? If you don’t mind of course.”

Omisha looks at the door before looking at Hades. 

“Sure. I hope you like Japanese food.”

“It’s one of my favourite cuisines actually.”

Omisha smiles as they make the quick walk to the nearby Japanese restaurant. They are seated quickly by a large window that gave them a view of the garden in the back. Tea is poured for them and they’re left to look at the menu. 

“What are you thinking of getting?”

“The Tonkostu ramen and the Shrimp tempura roll.”

“You must come here often.”

“Not really. I just looked at the menu beforehand.”

Hades laughs as he decides what he wants, leaning back in his seat. 

“Tell me about yourself Miss Omisha.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Hi! Are you ready to place your order?”

Omisha smiles at the waiter. 

“Yes. I’m going to do the lunch special, the Tonkostu Ramen and the shrimp tempura roll.”

“Anything to drink?”

“The lychee lemonade please.”

“And you sir?”

“The chicken teriyaki bento box with the brown rice please.”

“Any drink?”

“More tea would be fine.”

“Okay. I’ll be back with your drinks shortly.”

The waiter takes the menus before walking off. 

“Now, tell me about yourself.”

“Grad student. If I’m not working I’m at school. I have a pittie named Teddy and I’m a native to Brooklyn.”

“What are you studying?”

“Psychology. Critical Psychology.”

“You’re smart.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Grad school isn’t easy to get into.”

“Oh, it’s easy getting in. The hard part is staying in.”

Hades chuckles before thanking the waiter who brings their drinks to them. Omisha sips her lemonade before looking at Hades.

“Why did you leave me a hundred dollar tip?”

“You said I had to tip well to get your number. But I figured you probably get hit on all the time at the cafe. You are beautiful and there’s a lot of older men in the cafe I noticed.”

“You’re an older man.”

Hades chuckles.

“True. How old are you?”

“22. You?”

“32. Ten years your senior.”

Omisha sips her lemonade before sighing.

“What do you really want Hades? I’ve had plenty of men and women flirt with me in the cafe but you are very persistent. You made yourself a regular but only on days I work and on one hand, I know I can count on a good tip but on the other,” she says, trailing off.

“I seem like a creep.”

“You said it. Not me.”

Hades laughs before taking a sip of his tea. 

“Well, I think you’re beautiful Miss Omisha and if you will allow me, I would like to take you out.”

Omisha looks Hades up and down. Hades is a good looking man with pale ivory skin, coal-black hair that he has slicked back and matching black eyes. While she normally doesn’t go for White men but Hades is making her reconsider it. 

“And say I don’t want to go out?”

“Then how can you expect me to properly spoil you?”

“Mr. Thanatos...are you asking to be my sugar daddy?”

“I believe the kids these days call it a Splenda daddy.”

“Oh no. You have more than enough money to be a sugar daddy.”

He smiles as he sips his tea. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Can I think about it?”

“Last time I left the cards in your hand you never took advantage of it.”

Omisha chuckles, knowing he’s right. She didn’t call him.

“Fine. I’ll be your sugar baby. Don’t make me regret it.”

“I won’t.”

“Here’s your food! Enjoy!”

They thank the waiter before falling into small talk.

* * *

“Someone enjoyed lunch I see,” Marcus says with a smile as Omisha comes back in with a smile on her face. 

“Oh, yes I did.”

“What did Mr. Thanatos want with you anyway?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Marcus and Rebecca stare at Omisha who hangs her coat up, putting her umbrella in the drying rack. 

“Omisha...what happened with Mr. Thanatos.”

Omisha simply winks before walking back out. These orders aren’t going to serve themselves. 


	2. Gods & Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omisha spends the night with Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not exactly following Greek mythology exactly. The Olympus family is composed of the 12 standard Gods and Goddesses of the Greek Pantheon.

Omisha enters the apartment she shares with her roommate, a woman named Tyra who is also a graduate student. Unlike Omisha who works with the general public, Tyra works as a secretary for some chief financial officer that she had forgotten the name of. He pays well and Omisha suspects the pay is so well because she’s also a sugar baby but she doesn’t judge: if that pays the bills then it pays the bills.

“Tyra? Tyra? Hello Teddy!”

The large pittie walks over to Omisha, nudging her hand as she pats his head. She hangs her jacket and bag up, tucking her shoes in the proper place on the shoe rack.

“You called for me?”

Omisha looks up and sees Tyra standing there with a glass of red wine in her hand. 

“Rough day?”

“That’s an understatement. You want a glass?”

“Sure.”

Omisha stands, following Tyra to the kitchen. She sits on the black fabric barstool at the small kitchen island. Teddy lays quietly on the floor as Tyra sits next to Omisha, the roommates sipping their wine. 

“You want to go first?” Tyra quietly asks, glancing over at her.

“Nah. My day was rough but not as rough as your’s probably was. What rich, old, crusty White woman tried it this time?”

“His wife! That’s who!” Tyra snaps. 

“Who’s wife?”

“My boss! She had the nerve to accuse me in front of the office of fucking him. I would never fuck my boss. I do not mix work with pleasure. It’s a big no-no.”

“She’s just jealous she’s not as pretty as you.”

“That’s the thing Mish. She’s in her sixties but looks like she’s in her thirties. Maybe early forties.”

“You know old white women: jealous of any young woman in a hundred-mile radius.” 

Tyra huffs as she takes her jet black hair down from the ponytail she put it in today. Tyra Kelly is a pretty woman of Irish and Cuban descent. She has caramel skin, hazel eyes, with a slim yet toned shape. She looks and sounds exotic: she has a slight Irish accent. The number of times Tyra and Omisha have gone out with only twenty dollars in their pockets each and came back with the same twenty dollars but a full belly and tipsy is a testament of how pretty she is. All she has to do is bat her long lashes and the men lose their damn minds. 

“I mean...but it was only her and I guess I shouldn’t complain because I could look like you and work with the general public. Lord knows how many crude remarks and gestures you get working at that cafe where all the wealthy, elite,  _ entitled _ New Yorkers go.”

“Girl,” Omisha murmurs as she sips her wine. “You don’t even want to know. Speaking of: I got a  _ proposition _ I probably should’ve rejected but I didn’t cause I’m a dumbass.”

“What kind of proposition?” Tyra asks, eyebrows furrowed and her eyes holding concern. “Do I have to go up there and cause a scene?”

“No,” she replies with a giggle. “But...Hades Thanatos asked me to be his sugar baby. And I said yes.”

Tyra slowly puts her raised glass down and looks at Omisha as if she just began speaking fluent Welsh.

“Come again?”

“Hades Thanatos,” Omisha began slowly. “Asked me to be his sugar baby and I said yes.”

Tyra blinks several times before knocking back her glass of wine, making Omisha squeak in surprise and Teddy to raise his head, tilting it as he looks at the two women sitting above him. 

“Bitch...you said yes?”

Omisha nods.

“Ma’am. Ma’am. MA’AM! No! No!”

“Is it the age difference?”

“Bitch fuck the age difference,” Tyra says as she stands, grabbing the wine bottle from the fridge and refilling her glass. “You just don’t do it. If any man of the Olympus family asks you to be their sugar baby you say no. You refuse.”

Omisha blinks.

“Why?”

“Because they are notorious for being possessive and when I say possessive I mean possessive. I had a friend who was Poseidon’s sugar baby and she all but shot him to get him to understand she was done with the relationship.”

Omisha’s eyes widen as her lips tighten into a thin line, a very deep breath leaving her.

“Ha, ha. I’m in danger.”

Tyra nods as she sips her wine.

* * *

Omisha sees Hades enter the cafe but this time, he’s not alone. There are two men with him who she instantly recognises as Zeus Thorin and Poseidon Zale. She looks away, shaking her head as she goes about getting orders to the respective tables. 

“So which one is your new sugar baby?” Zeus asks as he glances down at the menu before looking at the waiters and waitress walking around. 

“She’s,” Hades begins as he scans the cafe looking for Omisha before spotting her. “Right there,” he finishes, using his nose to point in her direction.

Zeus and Poseidon look over in that direction, Zeus letting out a low whistle. Omisha has cut her hair short, dying it platinum blond, nearly white in colour, and she has on round silver glasses now. She flashes a bright smile at the elderly couple she is talking to, laughing at something said before she walks off. She laughs at something another waiter says as she collects the dirty dishes from a table. 

“She’s beautiful Hades,” Poseidon murmurs as he watches her. “Is she an airhead?”

“Do I look like Zeus?”

“Shut up,” Zeus mumbles, blushing as his older brothers chuckle quietly. “She’s coming!”

They look up to see Omisha walking over. She smiles as she walks over. 

“Hello and welcome to Tsai. My name is Omisha and I will be your server today. Are you ready to order?”

Hades looks at his brothers who nod. Poseidon speaks first. 

“I’ll have the New York Breakfast with the miniature lemon cake.”

Omisha nods as she taps on the small iPad. She looks at Zeus who smiles at her.

“I’ll have an iced coffee with the crumb coffee cake. Light cream, two sugars.”

“Okay, and you sir?”

“No need to sir me,” Hades says with a smile. “I’ll have the French earl grey with the triple chocolate brownie.”

Omisha nods before taking the menus. 

“Your orders will be ready soon.”

She walks away, helping a fellow waiter with a large table.

“She doesn’t seem interested. You sure she agreed to be your sugar baby?” Zeus asks. “She all but brushed you off.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re here. You tend to scare the women with your face.”

“Haha,” Zeus mocks. “My many girlfriends beg to differ.”

“And you wonder why your marriage is a wreck,” Hades mumbles. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought. You shouldn’t even be talking. At least I have a wife.”

“What does she do besides work here?” Poseidon interrupts, resting a hand on Hades’ arm. The last thing they need is Hades flipping the table and fucking Zeus up because of his big mouth. 

The family doesn’t really talk about Hades’ failed marriage. It wasn’t because of any particular incident or issue but it was just more of...Hades’ isn’t the easiest person to be married to but then again anyone in the Olympus family is not someone that is easy to be married to. 

“I have your drinks and treats!” Omisha announces, breaking the tense silence that had descended upon the table after Zeus’ comment. She places the appropriate drinks and food before each man. She notices a scowl on Hades’ face and blinks: in all the time she has seen Hades at this cafe, he has always been smiling. “Is there anything else I can get you, gentlemen?”

Zeus opens his mouth before letting out a pained yelp as Poseidon kicks him under the table. He glares at him before smiling at Omisha. 

“No. We are fine. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Omisha gently brushes against Hades as she walks away, the man looking at her as she smiles at another customer. Hades sips his tea, looking at Poseidon who has let out a soft moan.

“This lemon cake is delicious.”

Hades smiles as he eats a piece of his brownie. 

“You didn’t get to answer my question Hades,” Poseidon quietly says, making Hades look back at him. “What does she do outside of work?”

“She’s a grad student studying Clinical psychology.”

Poseidon raises an eyebrow as he sips his own tea. 

“Clinical Psychology? She’s intelligent. That’s not an easy field.”

“I think she wants to do more with it but I haven’t had a chance to speak to her more.”

“Why is that?” Zeus asks, Hades not even looking at him. 

“She has been busy with school and work. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Talking to your sugar baby shouldn’t be a burden,” Zeus counter. “Is she really interested in you Hades or is she humouring you?”

Hades takes a deep breath as he reminds himself he is in public and cannot slap or choke Zeus. No matter how tempting it is. 

“Excuse me,” Hades says as he stands, walking towards where the bathrooms are. He bumps into someone and he is ready to send them a piercing glare when he realises it’s Omisha. “Oh. Omisha.”

“Hey,” she says slowly, her hand on his arm. “Are you okay? You seemed angry the last time I was at the table.”

“Just family. You know, siblings.”

“I wouldn’t cause I was the youngest of the five children and I’m pretty sure I was a mistake.”

Hades chuckles as Omisha smiles, rubbing his arm. 

“Well, I have to get back to work.”

Hades nods as Omisha walks away, rejoining the hustle and bustle of her coworkers. Hades goes to the bathroom, washing his face and reminding himself that he cannot slap or choke his brother in public. Not even if he deserves it. He returns to the table, sitting down. Zeus and Poseidon look at Hades. 

“So is she really into you?”

Poseidon slaps Zeus upside the head making Hades smile as he takes another bite of his brownie.

* * *

Omisha mentally groans as her music slowly fades, indicating an incoming call. She looks at her phone and blinks.  _ Hades Thanatos _ . She taps the green button as she leans back.

“Hello?”

“Hello. It’s Hades. Are you busy?”

“I’m in the middle of doing some reading for class. Why?”

“Do you have time to talk?”

“I don’t talk for free.”

“Of course. How does five hundred dollars sound?”

“Hades…”

“Yes?”

“I was joking.”

“Oh. I’ll still give you the money though. So can you talk?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“Great. I’ll send a car for you.”

“Wait,” Omisha says as she sits up. “ _ What? _ ”

“I said, I’ll send a car. Pack your things and come over. Please?”

“Hades....we don’t know each other. I could be coming to rob me and you could kill me.”

Hades lets out a deep chuckle as Omisha slides off her bed, packing her backpack before grabbing her duffle bag to pack it for the night. 

“Do you need my address?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll text it to you.”

“Great. I’ll text you when the car is on its way.”

“Okay. Later.”

“See you soon.”

“Yes...soon.”

The call ends as Omisha packs some pyjamas and clothes to wear tomorrow. She hears a knock on her door. 

“Come in!”

“Hey,” Tyra says as she opens the door before blinking. “Where are you going?”

Omisha purses her lips before looking at the slipper socks in her hand. 

“Just going by a friend.”

Tyra’s eyes narrow as she crosses her arms, staring at Omisha. “What friend is this?”

Omisha bites her bottom lip before quietly mumbling, “Hades,” and Tyra throws her hands up, groaning loudly. 

“Omisha! Omisha!”

“I’m sorry! He offered me five hundred dollars!”

“He’s gonna kill you!”

“Don’t say that!”

“Fine!”

Omisha’s bottom lip juts out as Tyra shakes her head, looking at her roommate and friend. 

“No sleeping in his bed.”

“Oh, I wasn’t. I would sooner sleep on the floor.”

“Good. Make sure he gives you the money upfront.”

“Tyra...how do you know so much about this?”

“About what?”

“Being a sugar baby.”

This time, Tyra purses her lip before biting her bottom lip. 

“Remember the friend who was Poseidon’s sugar baby?”

Omisha stands upright, mouth agape as she looks at Tyra who blushes. 

“That was  _ you _ ?!”

“Yes and I’m not proud of it!”

“Sis...why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Cause when I moved in with you I was just getting out of it and I didn’t want to tell my new roommate ‘Oh hey,’” Tyra begins, her voice going a little higher than it normally is. “ _I have a crazy sugar daddy. How’s your day?’_ I mean...girl what would you have said if I said that?”

“Good point.”

Tyra sits on the bed as she watches Omisha check her phone. 

“My car will be here in five minutes.”

“Want me to walk you out?”

“Please?”

Tyra chuckles but stands. 

“Let me grab my sweater and shoes.”

Omisha smiles as she heads to the door, grabbing her leather jacket with the fleece lining and shoved her feet in her uggs. 

“Oh wait!”

Omisha walks to the kitchen, pulling the automatic feeder for Teddy out as she also makes two bowls of wet food for Teddy who is sitting next to her, looking up at her with big brown eyes. 

“I know, I know: you are hungry.”

“Omisha?”

“Feeding Teddy!”

“Girl I could’ve done that.”

“I know but I didn’t want to burden you. His breakfast for tomorrow morning is in the fridge.”

“And I guess you’re setting the automatic feeder up?”

“Yes.”

Tyra shakes her head but smiles as Omisha puts the bowl of food down on the mat where Teddy’s water bowl is. 

“Okay. Ready.”

“Got your keys and phone?”

“In my pocket.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

They leave the apartment, headed downstairs and outside into the cool spring night. They notice the sleek black SUV in the front. They hear the door open before a man in a black suit walks over to them. 

“Miss Corvus?”

“That is me,” Omisha says as she looks at the man. 

“Mr. Thanatos sent me. My name is Kharon, his driver.”

“Oh. Hello, Kharon. Well,” Omisha looks at Tyra who opens her arms, the two girls hugging. “I’m off.”

“Be safe. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and call me when you get there!”

“I will!”

Kharon and Omisha walk over to the SUV, Kharon offering to put her bags in the trunk. He closes the trunk before getting in the driver’s seat. Omisha rolls the window down as she waves to Tyra. 

“Bye!”

“Bye! Turn your location on!”

“I already did!”

Tyra waves as the car pulls off. She shakes her head before returning to the apartment. Meanwhile, Omisha is looking out the window. Kharon glances back at the woman his boss has sent him to collect. She’s a pretty woman and young. Kharon wasn’t expecting a woman so young--Hades is the only one out of the three brothers who tend to date women closer in age to him.

“Miss Corvus?”

“Hm?”

“If you don’t mind me asking: how did you meet Mr. Thanatos?”

“At my job. I work at Tsai.”

“Ah. I was wondering why he began going to Tsai.”

Omisha tilts her head as she looks at Kharon. He glances back, realising she is waiting for him to go on.

“Mr. Thanatos, even though he is a part of the elite of the city, he doesn’t like to frequent places where the elite congregate.”

“Ah.”

“Forgive me Miss Corvus but how old are you?”

“Twenty-two.”

Kharon blinks, Omisha noticing.

“I guess I am young for Hades?”

Kharon nods as a silence falls over them. Omisha looks back out the window and recognises they have entered the Upper East Side. She shouldn’t be surprised. He’s an Olympus and has money.

“We are almost there.”

Omisha nods as they continue to drive in silence before Kharon comes to a stop in front of a building. A Doorman walks over, opening the door as Kharon gets Omisha’s bags.

“She’s here for Mr. Thanatos,” Kharon says to the doorman who nods. 

“Alright. This way ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am. Makes me feel old.”

The doorman chuckles as he leads her to a private elevator. He presses the button, the doors opening. Omisha steps in, thanking the doorman for her bags. 

“Just press the penthouse button.”

Omisha obeys, pressing it as it lights up gold.

“Have a good night Miss.”

“You too,” she replies as the doors close and she rides up in silence.

* * *

Hades hears the chime of the elevator and he moves from his desk, walking out to where it is. He smiles at seeing Omisha who is standing there with her bags and looking around.

“Welcome to my home.”

Golden brown eyes land on him and Hades’ has to remind himself to breathe. 

“Thanks. Wow.”

Hades smiles before taking her duffel bag. 

“Let me show you where the guest room is. I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in the same bed with me on your first night over here.”

“My roommate would kill me if I did.”

Hades chuckles as they walk to the bedroom, Omisha sucking in her breath. The guest bedroom is about the size of Omisha and Tyra’s room combined. There’s a colour scheme of black, grey, and white going on. It looks editorial.

“There’s a bathroom in here as well.”

“What...how do you afford this?”

“Besides the inheritance, I have been lucky with investments and I work as a forensic pathologist.”

“You’re one of the city Coroners?”

“Yes. And I have a private practice as well that works with some hospitals as well as for some families depending on the situation.”

“Wow...okay.”

“What did you think I do?”

“Live off your family’s money.”

Hades chuckles. 

“Do you want to drop your bag off and then do your studying in my study?”

“I won’t be in your way right?”

“No. I may get in your way though.”

Omisha rolls her eyes, putting her shoes and coat in the closet before grabbing her backpack and follows after Hades. His office is modern yet cosy. Omisha claims the black sofa that is in front of a glass coffee table. She pulls her things out, laying down on the couch as she pops her airpods in and begins to read.

Hades sneaks glances at Omisha who is busy highlighting something. He hears soft murmuring and realises it’s Omisha. He closes his laptop, walking over to her as he sits in the empty space next to her. He stretches his legs out as he looks at his phone. He is surprised when Omisha shifts, sitting up and leaning on him as she continues to read. Hades smiles.

“May I put my arm around you?”

“Sure.”

Hades puts his arm around Omisha’s shoulder, the younger woman resting her head on his bicep. They sit in comfortable silence before a sound, that sounds like a bear’s growl breaks the silence. Hades looks down at Omisha who rubs her neck. 

“I’m hungry.”

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Chinese.”

“What from Chinese?”

“Sesame chicken with fried rice, please.”

Hades hums as he taps on his phone, ordering dinner for them along with some wine from a nearby liquor store. Something tells him that Omisha wouldn’t appreciate his dry red wine. 

“Placed the order.”

“Great.”

Omisha closes her textbook, putting it on the glass table before leaning back on Hades, stretching her legs out as she plays with a beaded bracelet Hades has on. 

“So tell me about yourself,” Omisha states, breaking the silence. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you think about me?”

Omisha sits up as she looks at Hades who is looking at her playful black eyes. 

“Come on: you’re trying to be a psychologist. Can’t you infer anything about me?”

“Hades…”

“I believe in you.”

Omisha rolls her eyes before resting her head on the heel of her hand. She’s quiet, looking Hades up and down before pursing her lips. 

“You’re Hades Thanatos of the Olympus family but you don’t use it as your last name. You probably did it to distance yourself from your family. You went to medical school so I assume you did that so you could get by on your own merit, not because Mommy and Daddy are best friends with the president of the school. You’re the eldest in your family but yet, no one knows much about you. If anything, the only “gossip” about you I could find is you divorced your wife two years ago and you dated two other people. How am I doing so far?”

“Pretty good. I did change my last name so I could get by on my own merit. And yes, I don’t like to be out in the public eye.”

“And you don’t like mingling with the elite and yet, you kept coming to Tsai just to see me. So, I assume you are either very persistent or a walking contradiction.”

Hades laughs, his head falling back as a few strands of hair also fall in his face. 

“More like persistent. You’re good at this. You sure it’s just Clinical psychology you're studying?”

“It’s Clinical psychology with a concentration on investigative psychology. Or as the normal person would call it: profiling.”

“Ah: no wonder you are so good at this.”

Omisha smiles as she looks at Hades who is looking back at her. 

“Ask your question.”

“Why did you divorce your wife?”

“Well, according to the tabloids its because Persephone is a gold digger. Truthfully, however, we just fell out of love. I was with Persephone since her undergraduate days and for me my medical school days. We just...grew apart. Fell out of love. I don’t want to force anyone to be with me. My family is already crazy enough.”

Omisha chuckles as she stretches, playful pushing on Hades’ thigh. Her eyes go serious and Hades braces himself.

“You’ve been with Persephone for what? Ten years? I can buy falling out of love but she has money—more than she had before—when she married you. Why drop that family name and status? Why divorce her and then take a sugar baby? You don’t do sugar babies. Zeus does sugar babies.”

Hades stares at her before looking down. 

“I—“

They hear a phone ring and Hades stands, walking out of the room. Omisha sighs before packing her things away, carrying them back to her bedroom.  _ Her Bedroom _ . She rolls her eyes before putting her bag in the closet. She grabs her things for the bathroom and goes to take a quick shower. 

“Omisha? Omisha?”

Hades hears water running and figures she’s taking a shower. He pauses, gripping the edge of the cool counter in his hands. Persephone had left him for a lot more than just falling out of love. Hades isn’t an easy man. He sometimes wishes he was as simple as Zeus. All that Zeus needs to be happy is women, sex, and alcohol. Hades...he needs a lot. A lot of emotional support. One doesn’t work with dead people and does not need some kind of emotional support. Persephone got tired of doing that and so did the other two women he dated beforehand. Not to mention his family, especially a certain sister-in-law, can be _bothersome._

Hades sighs as he carries the food to the living room. It would only be a matter of time before Omisha left too. She’s young and still has some brightness to her. She doesn’t need his doom and gloom.

He returns to the kitchen to grab the wine, cups, and utensils. When he returns, Omisha is walking out of her bedroom, looking at her phone. His mouth drops. Omisha is wearing a plain black thermal pyjama romper. It hugs her in a way that should be illegal and Hades has to remind himself not to stare.

“Hello? Earth to Hades? Hello?”

He blinks, looking at Omisha who is standing before him, waving her hand in his face.

“Are you okay?” She asks, concern colouring her eyes. “Did my last question upset you? I didn’t mean for it to and I’m—“

“No.  _ No. _ You didn’t do anything wrong just...lost in my thoughts. That’s all.”

Omisha stares at him, not buying his response but nods, sitting down at the round table. She breaks her chopsticks apart before beginning to eat, Hades sitting next to her. Omisha turns the TV on, putting Criminal Minds on as she sits back, eating and watching. They are quiet, eating in silence, the TV the only sound.

* * *

Omisha knows Tyra is going to be mad at her for the current position she is in. What is that Position? She’s laying on her back, looking at the TV with her legs in Hades’ lap. The man rubbing her calves as they watch the tv. She closes her eyes, a wave of tiredness hitting her. 

Hades looks over, seeing Omisha snoring softly. He gently moves her legs from his lap before picking her up bridal style. She grunts, slowly opening her eyes. 

“Hades?” she murmurs softly.

“Shh,” he whispers. “Go back to sleep. I’ll put you in bed.”

She nods as she hugs his neck, falling back asleep as Hades carries her to bed, laying her down. He covers her with the blanket, kissing her forehead as she hugs her pillow. Hades smiles before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him as he goes to clean up and go to bed.


	3. Gods & Errands

The alarm breaks through the silence of the room, causing the woman on the bed to moan as she reaches out to tap her phone screen. She sits up, rubbing her face as she looks at the time on her phone.  _ 6:30 AM _ . She groans. She forgot to turn off her alarm. 

She slides out of bed, walking to the bathroom to do her morning routine. It’s Friday and she’s off, thankful for that cause the Friday crowd at Tsai can be intense. She steps out the shower, drying off before moisturising her skin. She pulls back on her pyjamas, not interested in putting on actual clothes yet before shuffling out the room and to the kitchen. 

Hades looks up at seeing the sleepy woman shuffling into the kitchen. She sits at the island, resting her head in the palms of her hands. He smiles.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

“Can’t promise it’s going to be anything like Tsai.”

“That’s absolutely fine.”

“How do you want it?”

“Do you have French Vanilla creamer?”

“I have it in powder form. Will that do?”

“Yes.”

Hades pours the dark liquid into the grey mug, putting two spoonfuls of the powder in before adding a spoonful of sugar. He stirs it, tapping the spoon gently on the rim before he places it in front of Omisha who has put her head down. 

“Long night?” he teases.

“No, but that’s the best sleep I’ve had in a long time,” she murmurs, her voice soft and still filled with sleep. “Even though it was a short sleep.”

“You should go back to bed then. Coffee can wait.”

“Nah. I need to be heading home soon.”

“Says who?”

She looks at him, squinting.

“Do you wear glasses Omisha?”

“Yes.”

“Go put your glasses on.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Hades chuckles as he walks to her room, seeing the glass case next to her bed. He opens it, pulling out the round silver glasses. He cleans them before returning to Omisha who is taking a sip from her mug. She smiles as Hades reaches over her, gently sliding her glasses onto her face. 

“There. Much better.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Hades stares down at Omisha who keeps looking up at him. 

“Hades?”

He blinks. 

“Sorry.”

“Not enough sleep?”

“You could say that.”

“And you’re telling me to go back to bed.” 

Hades chuckles as he walks back around the counter, Omisha looking at the older man who is digging in the fridge. 

“Do you prefer pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles. They are the superior breakfast food.”

“Don’t let Apollo hear you say that. He believes French toast is the best.”

“Who the hell wants to eat two soggy pieces of bread?”

Hades laughs as he begins to mix the ingredients together to make the waffles. He hears Omisha move and he glances up to see her grab more eggs, bacon, cheese, and other items from the fridge. He grabs the large griddle, placing it over two of the burners before turning the knobs, placing the heat on four. 

“Do you want an omelette?” Omisha asks, looking up at him. 

“Yes please.”

“What do you want in it?”

“Scallion, bell peppers, and cheese.”

“Bacon?”

“I like my bacon separate.”

Omisha nods as she chops up the requested items before chopping up what she wants in her omelette. Hades touches the griddle, determining it was hot enough to begin making the pancakes. He pours the batter into piping bags, creating near-perfect medium-sized circles on the griddle. Omisha watches, Hades smiling as he sees twinkles of excitement in her eyes. 

“Do you want to make the omelettes in a separate pan?”

“I can wait.”

Hades smiles as he continues to make the pancakes. He finishes, stacking the pancakes before he steps back, Omisha making the omelettes and bacon. She places the omelettes on the plates, bacon next to them before adding two pancakes to each. They sit at the island, next to one another as they begin to eat breakfast. 

“Good Morning Google,” Hades calls before they hear the smooth voice reply back, telling Hades what is on his agenda before a jazz playlist begins to play. 

“What are your plans for today?” Hades asks, looking at Omisha who has added another pancake to her plate. 

“I’m off from work today and I don’t have any class. Probably do some homework, run some errands, and sleep.”

“Homework. Sounds...bothersome.”

Omisha chuckles. 

“It is but I have to do it.”

“You can stay here if you want.”

“I don’t want to impose Hades.”

“You’re not. Promise.”

Omisha looks at him before putting the forkful of food into her mouth, a drop of syrup under her lip. Hades reaches over making Omisha freeze. The pad of his thumb is soft and presses softly to wipe the syrup away. 

“You had syrup on your chin.”

Omisha blushes, looking away from him. Hades is also blushing, looking away.

“Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hades takes a sip of coffee as Omisha eats another piece of waffle. The two sit quietly, listening to jazz music play. Omisha finishes with her food, placing her knife and fork down on the plate. She leans back, holding her mug on her knee. 

“I need more coffee.”

Hades chuckles as he watches Omisha get out her seat, taking her plates to the sink. She rinses them off before putting them in the dishwasher. She grabs a new k-cup, throwing the old one away before popping it into the Keurig. She bends over, watching the Keurig heat up. Hades blushes as he tries not to stare. Omisha is a beautiful woman and God was not stingy when giving her a nice shape. Omisha stands, Hades quickly grabbing his mug to take a sip of his now very cold coffee. He makes a face of disgust. 

“Need a new cup?”

“Yes.”

Omisha holds her hand out, Hades placing the mug in her hand. She turns back, making a new cup of coffee for Hades. She takes his dirty dishes, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher with the other dirty dishes and starts it. 

“Sugar?”

“Yes, please. Two spoonfuls.”

Omisha adds the two spoonfuls of sugar before giving Hades back his mug. She takes her mug, walking to the living room. He follows after her, the two sitting on the couch. Omisha leans on Hades. He puts an arm around her. 

“Hey Google,” Hades calls after a moment of the two sitting in comfortable silence. “Clear my schedule for today.”

“Hades!” Omisha exclaims as she sits up, Hades mentally whining at the loss of her warmth. 

“You are not going to win this argument.”

Omisha looks up at Hades who is looking at her. 

“Hades…”

“What time are you going to start running your errands?”

“Hades!”

“Yes?”

“Why did you just clear your schedule?”

“Cause I want to spend the day with you.”

“Hades...you had several meetings and a lunch date with your parents.”

“They see me every Sunday.”

Omisha stares at Hades.

“You don’t like your parents very much do you?”

Hades looks ahead, staring at the black TV screen. 

“What about you? Do you like your parents?”

“When I was in high school, not really. Thought they were annoying but what teenager loves their parent.”

Hades gives a tiny smile as Omisha reclaims her spot. She rubs his arm, Hades looking down at her. 

“I didn’t really have the best relationship with some of my siblings, however. Still don’t.”

“Do you talk to them?”

“Besides holidays and birthdays? No. I do talk to my older sister every Sunday though.”

“That’s good. I assume she’s as pretty as you?”

“Yes. You aren’t her type though.”

“Excuse me?”

“You aren’t her type so don’t ask me to hook you up with her.”

“How do you know that?”

“You don’t have a vagina.”

Hades blinks as Omisha laughs, head back.

“I-- wow.”

“Are you serious about spending the day with me?”

“Yes. You ready to start running errands even though it’s only,” Hades looks at the clock. “8:30.”

“I mean, I gotta go home, walk Teddy and then go run errands.”

“I can come with you.”

“Hades…”

“Please?”

Omisha sighs. 

“Fine. Fine! I’ll get ready after I finish my coffee.”

“Don’t rush.”

“You’re spending all day with me. I can rush my coffee if I want.”

“Glad you know I am staying all day with you.”

Omisha rolls her eyes but smiles as she sips her coffee.

* * *

“Teddy! I’m home!”

Hades blinks as the large pitbull comes running, jumping up to hug Omisha. He blinks in surprise: on his hind legs, this pitbull is almost as tall as Omisha.

“Hello, my handsome boy!”

Teddy runs around in a circle before spotting Hades. He walks over, sniffing him. Hades looks down, holding his breath. Teddy licks his hand before returning to Omisha. She smiles. 

“Go get your leash!”

Teddy runs off. 

“I’m going to drop my bag in my room. You want to come in?”

“No. I’ll wait here.”

Omisha nods as she toes her sneakers off before walking off. Teddy appears in the hallway, tilting his head at not seeing Omisha. He walks away, the leash jingling. Hades looks around. He can tell women live here. The smell alone indicates women. It smells like vanilla, cinnamon, and freshly baked cookies. 

“Alright, I’m back.”

“You changed?”

“Yesh. Wasn’t really feeling my first outfit.”

Omisha had changed into her black, grey, and white Nike hoodie dress, throwing a jean jacket over it. She has a black Nike cap on and has slipped back on the same sneakers from earlier. She has a black backpack on and holds Teddy’s leash. Hades notices that even Teddy has on a black Nike hoodie. 

“Wow. You really like Nike.”

“One of my favourite brands. Ready to go?”

He nods as he opens the door, stepping out. Teddy and Omisha follow, the latter locking the door.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They walk down the stairs, stepping out into the comfortable spring air. The two walk down the street, Hades ignoring the looks thrown at him. 

“Do you want to stop for coffee?”

“Yes.” 

Hades chuckles as they walk over to the cafe. He holds the door for her and Teddy, following after her. They walk to the counter, the cashier smiling at seeing them and Teddy.

“Hi! What can I get for you today?”

“Hi! Can I get a large iced coffee please.”

“Of course and you sir?”

“Can I have an iced coffee as well? Medium.”

“Okay...and your total is $8.50.”

Hades hands over a ten-dollar bill, dropping the change into the tip jar. They grab their drinks, thanking the baristas as they go to add what they want. Teddy is enjoying a belly rub from some kids that just came in. Omisha smiles.

“Okay, Teddy. It’s time to go. Say bye!”

Teddy licks the kids’ hands before following after Omisha and Hades. 

“Can any of your errands be done while we walk Teddy?”

“No. He’s not allowed in most of those places besides the pet store.”

“Want to go to the pet store first?”

“Sure. Teddy. Drop it.”

Teddy shyly drops the piece of doughnut he found on the floor. Hades chuckles as he offers his hand to Omisha. She takes it, holding his larger paler hand as they stand at the corner, waiting for the light to change. Hades’ hand is soft which surprises Omisha. She doesn’t know why bit she expected some kind of toughness since he works with dead bodies. The light changes and they cross the street, headed to the nearby Petco. Hades notices the paparazzi and he growls making Omisha looking up at him. 

“Wha--”

“Paparazzi. Goddamn vultures.”

“Do you want me to let your hand go?”

“No, but how much further?”

“About two more blocks.”

“Wonderful.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to let go of your hand?”

“I am sure.”

Omisha nods as she continues to hold his hand, the two reaching the store. They enter, Teddy pulling on his leash to go to the toy aisle. 

“Can you grab a cart please?”

Hades lets her hand go as he grabs a cart, following after her. She walks to the freezer section, grabbing the food for Teddy. Hades watches as Teddy paws her leg and she chuckles, showing him the options. He nudges the can that says “beef” on it. 

“Beef it is.”

She puts the chicken away before grabbing a few more rolls of the beef food. She closes the door as they begin to walk again, reaching the toy aisle. Teddy is let off his leash as he looks around at the toys. Hades looks at Omisha, pulling her over to him. She chuckles as she hugs him, looking up at him. Teddy barks and they look over. He’s holding two toys in his mouth making Omisha chuckle. 

“Okay. You can get both only because Hades is paying.”

“I am?”

Omisha gives Hades an unimpressed look making him laugh. 

“I’m joking love,” Hades replies as he takes both toys from Teddy. Teddy barks as he jumps up, licking his hands. “Is there anything else you need to get him?”

“A few more supplies and then we should be set.”

“I’ll call Kharon to come pick us up so we can avoid the vultures.”

Omisha gives a soft smile as she pats Hades’ cheek making him smile.

“Well, at least they caught you with a cutie.”

“I know but then my family…”

“Will either love or hate me. If they love me, they love me. If they hate me, they don’t ever have to see me again.”

“That is a good point.”

Omisha chuckles as she begins to walk away, Teddy and Hades following.

* * *

Hades put the last bag down on the counter as Omisha puts away the food and Teddy carries his toys to his bin of toys. Hades hugs her from behind, Omisha raising an eyebrow. 

“You are very touchy today Hades.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. No! It’s fine. I’m just surprised.”

Hades nods as he rests his head on her shoulder as she puts the pet supplies up in the cabinet. 

“Do you need anything else?”

“My homework done.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that my love.”

She pouts making Hades chuckles. 

“I am getting hungry but I also need to go grocery shopping.”

“Where?”

“Whole Foods and Costco.”

“Good thing I told Kharon to drive the SUV.”

Omisha chuckles as she sets the automatic feeder. 

“Teddy!”

The pitbull appears, looking at Omisha. 

“I’m heading out. Be good.”

He barks before accepting the bully bone Omisha offers him. Omisha grabs her bag making sure she has her wallet and keys. 

“I’m ready.”

“After you.”

They leave the apartment, headed downstairs for the car.

* * *

Omisha puts the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the cart as she crosses it off her list. Hades looks over her shoulder before grabbing the milk from the freezer nearby. 

“Can you grab the pancakes?”

Hades grabs the box before adding it to the cart. They continue shopping before Omisha looks back to see an older woman flirting with Hades. She raises an eyebrow but looks away as she grabs the seaweed salad. 

“Please?”

“I’m sorry but I’m spoken for.”

“By who?” the woman asks, a frown on her face.

Hades looks over to Omisha who is adding another item to the cart. 

“ _ Her _ ? She’s so... _ young _ !”

Hades looks back at the woman before Omisha walks over. 

“I am ready to go.”

“Coming love.”

The woman stares as Hades pushes the cart after Omisha. 

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay and I expected that.”

“Why is that?”

“Cause you’re a handsome man Hades. Anyone who doesn’t agree would be blind.”

Hades blinks before smiling as he pecks her temple. Omisha blinks in shock before blushing, looking away as she mumbles something. 

“Hades!”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

Omisha huffs as Hades puts the envelope on the counter. Inside is $1,500. Omisha was certain he already spent a grand today on her groceries and Teddy’s supplies. Not to mention he just paided for the coffee and food she ordered. Hades smiles at the pout on her face before hugging her. 

“I’m your sugar daddy remember?”

“I know.”

Hades pinches her cheek and she swats at his hand, giggling as Hades proceeds to try and tickle her.

“Hades!”

He laughs as she pushes him away. She smiles before accepting the forehead kiss. 

“Now do your homework.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Hades rolls his eyes before kissing her forehead again. 

“Teddy!”

He looks up, tilting his head. 

“Be good.”

Teddy barks as Hades leaves, Omisha locking the door behind him. Omisha shakes her head before walking to her room. This homework isn’t going to do itself. Unfortunately.

* * *

Hades is standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror. Omisha’s statement from earlier is on repeat in his mind.

_ Cause you’re a handsome man Hades _ .

Hades doesn’t really consider himself handsome. He doesn’t have the long golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes that Zeus has. Or the brown hair and beard plus skin kissed skin Poseidon has. He has ivory white skin that is framed by shoulder-length coal-black hair. His white skin is also pale due to being a sickly child. His black eyes don’t exactly twinkle but rather they seem to be staring into one’s soul. 

“Handsome,” he murmurs. “She thinks I’m handsome.”

“Hades!”

He groans upon hearing his Zeus’ voice. He pulls his sweater on, pulling his hair into a low ponytail. He walks out to see Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera. 

“Zeus. Hello Poseidon. Hello Hera.”

“Hello, Hades,” Hera says with a smile as she walks over to the kitchen. He rolls his eyes as she goes straight for his wine cooler. 

“What brings you all here to my humble home?” Hades asks, looking at his family. 

“We saw pictures of you and some mystery woman,” Hera replies. “Who is she?”

Hades is quiet. Poseidon pats his shoulder as Zeus drops onto his couch, putting his feet on his table. Poseidon walks over, knocking his feet off as he sits. 

“Is it the waitress?” Poseidon asks, looking at Hades who is fighting his building annoyance. 

“Waitress?” Hera parrots as she sits on the couch as well. “Another  _ girlfriend _ Hades?”

Hades takes a deep breath. 

“I swear you’ve been pulling a Zeus: just fucking random women to forget about Persephone.”

Hades bites his bottom lip before turning. He grabs his wallet and phone from the shelf and presses the button for his elevator. He steps in. 

“Hades?” Poseidon calls. 

The doors close as Hades rides down to the garage. He gets into his sports car and speeds off.

* * *

“Omisha?”

Omisha pops an airpod from her ear as she looks at the door. 

“Omisha!” Tyra calls. “You have a guest.”

Omisha steps out her room, Teddy following her. Hades is standing there, a scowl on his face. 

“Hades...what are you doing here so late?”

“Am I intruding?”

“No, but I’m just surprised.”

“May I come in?”

“Yeah. I got him, Tyra.”

“Remember: keep the noise down.”

“I’m going to slap you.”

Tyra chuckles as she walks off, Omisha waiting for Hades to hang his coat up and remove his slides. She motions for him to follow her into her bedroom. It’s cosy with a colour scheme of grey, blue, and white. 

“You can sit on the bed.”

Hades sits on the bed as Omisha puts her school work away, placing it on the desk by the window. She sits on the bed, setting the LED lights to a soothing purple colour. She changes the music playing to a more relaxing playlist. 

“What’s wrong?”

Hades looks at her before moving closer. He leans on her, his head resting on her collar. Omisha blinks in surprise but hugs him. She takes his hair out the ponytail, running her fingers through it. He plays with the string on her shorts. Teddy is laying at their feet. 

“What happened?”

Hades looks up. 

“Just...Just family.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t do anything about them for you.”

“It’s fine. Just wish they didn’t assume so much or talk without reading the room.”

Omisha chuckles as she holds him. Hades relaxes, holding Omisha close as tiredness hits him. Omisha grabs her throw blanket, covering the two of them as she relaxes. They’re soon sleeping, soft snores filling the air. 


	4. Gods & Saturdays

Hades wakes up to soft shuffling around. He opens his eyes, moaning as he looks around for the source of shuffling. He sees Omisha standing in front of the mirror on her closet door. She is dressed for work, this time in her pants. She looks over, smiling.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, it’s fine. What time is it?”

“7:30.”

“You have work?”

“Yes, I do. Do you?”

“No. I’m off on the weekends unless it’s an emergency.”

Hades yawns as he sits up, throwing his legs over the bed. 

“Do you want a ride to work?”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s the least I can do since I crashed here last night without warning.”

Omisha smiles as she walks over, ruffling his hair and he swats her hands away, Omisha giggling. 

“I left you a toothbrush in the bathroom.”

“I appreciate you.”

“I know you do.”

Hades chuckles as he walks to the bathroom, entering it after knocking. He brushes his teeth before washing his face. He uses some fancy facewash that was on the shelf. He uses one of the serums before moisturising his face. He pulls his hair into a low ponytail, a few strands framing his face. 

“Hades?”

“Coming!”

He exits the bathroom, seeing Omisha standing there with her leather jacket on. 

“I already fed Teddy and Tyra is sleeping.”

He nods as he follows her to the door. They pull their shoes on before leaving, Omisha locking the door. They walk downstairs, Omisha looking for the SUV. 

“I drove my car,” Hades says as he points to the shiny black sportscar. 

“Oh. Is that what it’s like being rich?”

“If you mean affording a luxury car: yes.”

Omisha chuckles as Hades opens the door for her. She slides in, putting her bag in her lap as she buckles up. Hades closes the door as he walks around, getting in the driver’s seat. He buckles up before starting the car and pulls off. He reaches over, taking her free hand as he kisses her knuckles. 

“Do you want me to stop for coffee for you?”

“I work in a cafe Hades.”

“Okay but maybe you get tired of their coffee and tea.”

“I do like Dunkin’ Iced Coffee.”

Hades pulls in front of Dunkin’ and parks. 

“How do you want it?”

“French vanilla sweet, cream, and light ice.”

“Got it.”

Hades gets out and walks inside. There’s no line and he places his order immediately. He also gets one of the small boxes of munchkins for Omisha. He drops a five-dollar tip in the jar before he gets his munchkins and coffee. Omisha looks up and smiles as Hades hands her the coffee and box. 

“Thank You.”

“You’re welcome.”

He pulls off, Omisha sipping the coffee as he drives. She looks over, blushing. Hades dressed down in black sweats and hoodie along with his jean jacket. He looks casual but still expensive. Hades places his hand on her knee, squeezing it. She takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. She looks out the window, pausing to think about the conversation she recently had with Tyra.

_ “Omisha can I ask you something?” _

_ Said woman looks up from the cutting board, looking back at Tyra who is sitting at the bar with a glass of red wine before her.  _

_ “Ask away.” _

_ “Why exactly did you agree to this relationship with Hades? He isn’t the first man that came into your job, flirted with you, and offered to be a sugar daddy. However, he is the first you have said yes to so why him?” _

_ The knife comes to a pause, resting on the cutting board as Omisha looks down at the vibrant red, orange, and yellow bell peppers before her.  _

_ “I’m...I’m not sure. He just felt...different.” _

_ “Different?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Omisha washes her hands before walking over to the island and rests her hands on it, looking down. Tyra notices Omisha is tapping her nail and biting her lip. Must be trying to figure out the right words.  _

_ “The other men....they didn’t see me. Y’know? I was just a pretty Black girl who they would love to show off to their friends on their yacht while on their “business trip” to Miami.” _

_ Tyra nods as she pours Omisha a glass of Moscato, pushing the pale yellow liquid to her. She takes a sip before sighing.  _

_ “He sees me. He talks to me about school and work. He actually listens, too! Like I said offhand that I love roses and sunflowers and he sent me a boutique of rose and sunflowers the next time I said I was feeling sad. I’ve date boys who couldn’t even remember my birthday let alone my favourite flowers!” _

_ Omisha looks at the Moscato.  _

_ “And he wrote me a recommendation for an internship I applied to. He doesn’t even know me and he did that for me. He could’ve made a phone call but instead, he just wrote a letter.” _

_ “So what do you want from him?” Tyra asks, looking at Omisha.  _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “What do you want from him? Poseidon...Poseidon wanted to settle down and I wasn’t ready to. That’s why we broke up. We moved from Sugar Baby to girlfriend and boyfriend. As crazy as it was. I just wanted someone to help pay the bills and warm my bed when I needed it. What do you want from him? Do you want commitment? Money? Fame?” _

_ Omisha snorts as she returns to her cutting board, quickly chopping up the bell peppers before adding them to the bowl where the diced onions were waiting. She drops a piece of onion in the hot oil in the dutch pot her mother gave her as a housewarming gift.  _

_ “I don’t want any fame. I want to be able to walk down the street without having my picture taken.” _

_ “I guess that one taste with Hades confirmed it for you?” _

_ “Absolutely. Damn vultures. Anyway,” she murmurs as she pours the onions and bell peppers in the pot. She stirs them before walking to the seasoning rack. “I think...I think I just want to know that I am desirable. My last relationship...i lost a lot of self-confidence due to it. There was a period where I didn’t see myself as beautiful or desirable. Like who wants this black girl who is chubby and rambles about some serial killer or is always at work?” _

_ “First of all: your ex was and is trash. Don’t you forget that. The man is in jail now if that isn’t proof enough. Secondly, you are the prettiest, smartest woman I know. Any man with half a brain would want you by their side. Thirdly, you don’t need a man to make you feel desirable although attention from the opposite sex is wonderful at times.” _

_ Omisha chuckles as she adds the chicken to the pot, the smell of curry filling the air.  _

_ “I just want to make sure you ain’t just going on a bender or anything. Not that you would cause you’re too smart for that. As long as he’s treating you right, I’ll put my concerns to bed for now.” _

_ “Thanks.” _

“Omisha? Omisha? Mish?”

Omisha blinks as she looks to see she is in front of Tsai now. She turns to see Hades looking at her with concern. 

“Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?”

Omisha chuckles as Hades presses his hand to her forehead. 

“I’m fine. Just zoned out.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

She can tell Hades doesn’t believe her but he doesn’t push it, removing his hand from her forehead. 

“If you say so. Want me to pick you up after work?”

“Hades you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

She smiles before leaning over, kissing his cheek as he blushes, his pale cheeks turning a pale red colour. 

“Have a good day.”

“You, too. Don’t let your family get you upset.”

“I’ll try.”

Omisha smiles as she climbs out, closing the door as she waves one more time before disappearing inside. He pulls off, his phone ringing. He looks down to see “Cronus” flash across the screen. He sighs, connecting his phone to the Bluetooth before tapping the green button.

“Hello, Father.”

“Hello, Hades,” comes the deep voice that has a hint of rasp to it. “You cancelled lunch yesterday so suddenly. Your mother was concerned.”

“Yes, I know. I am fine.”

Cronus hums before Hades hears the sound of something pouring. Must be getting some tea or coffee. Most likely coffee. His father only like coffee.

“Hera was rambling about some mystery “tramp” you have found.”

“Hera thinks any woman that approaches any man in this family is a tramp. Never see her call any of the men who approach Aprophdite tramps or whores.”

Cronus chuckles as Hades hears the click of metal against glass.

“Your mother is making me try this sugar-free coffee creamer. I would never understand who wants “Sugar-free” anything.”

“She just wants you to live longer.”

“Why? I’m ancient enough.”

“You are only 73.”

“Ancient!”

Hades chuckles as he stops at the light. 

“Well, who is the young woman? She looks to be the youngest of all the women in your life.”

“Her name is Omisha. She is... _ amazing _ .”

“Never heard you call any woman amazing besides Persephone. She must be very special.”

“She is Father. I know Hera doesn’t like her already but I think you would like her.”

“And how about your mother? You think your mother will like her?”

“Mother would love her. I know she will.”

“Well, that will be for her to determine. Bring her to dinner tomorrow evening.”

Hades slams on the breaks, nearly choking himself as the seatbelt snaps, digging into his throat. 

“ _ WHAT _ ?”

“I said: bring her to dinner tomorrow.”

“Father it’s just... _ soon _ . I don’t want her to be scared off.”

“You think your family is scary?”

“Yes.”

Cronus laughs as Hades pulls into his apartment’s garage. He puts his AirPods in, connecting it to his phone as he parks and leaves his car.

“Well, I will give them a stern talking to before you arrive.”

“Please don’t.”

“Fine. Please bring her Hades. We would like to meet her.”

“I’ll ask. No promises she will agree.”

“Understandable. Have a good day son.”

“You too father.”

The call ends as Hades rides up the elevator in silence. He enters his now quiet apartment and he quietly thanks the universe that his siblings and annoying sister-in-law left. He walks to the bathroom, going to take a shower. He strips, stepping into the glass shower as he washes away the dirt, sweat, and bullshit from over the last 24 hours.

* * *

“Omisha I don’t know what magic you are working with Hades but two more of his family members are here and they’re asking for you.”

Omisha frowns as she looks out to see which two members of the family it is. She bites her bottom lip. It’s Hera and Zeus. Zeus, she can tolerate but if what she has read about Hera is true, she is annoying, bitchy, and if her name wasn’t Hera it would’ve been Karen. 

“Get going!” Tiffany whisper-yells at her.

“I am!” 

Omisha walks over to the table and smiles. 

“Hello. Welcome to Tsai. My name is Omisha and I will be your server. What can I get you today?”

“What does Hades see in you?” Hera says, looking Omisha up and down. Zeus blushes as he looks at Omisha. 

“I will have the iced coffee with a coffee cake. Hera, dear what do you want?”

“You’re just another money-hungry leech aren’t you?”

“Hera…”

“Do you really believe you are the only one?”

“Hera!” Zeus exclaims as Omisha’s eyes widen.

Omisha bites her bottom lip before turning. She walks to the back, ignoring Tiffany’s whisper-yells to her. She rips her apron off, throwing it down as she grabs her coat and bag. She slips out the back entrance, ignoring her coworkers calling for her. Her phone rings and she sees it’s Hades. She ignores it, walking to the train station. She fights back tears as she rides home. She puts her phone on “Do Not Disturb” as she closes her eyes. She just wants to be alone.

* * *

Hades is fuming.

He cannot believe Hera did that! 

And on top of it, Omisha is not returning his texts or calls. He wants to drive over to her apartment and check on her but something tells him that he is the last person she wants to see right now. He paces back and forth in before grabbing his phone and calling the only person who could help.

  
“Hello? Persephone?”

“Hey, Hades! How are you?” comes the bright voice that calms him slightly.

“Are you busy right now?”

“No. What’s wrong?”

“I--I think I’m about to lose the one person right now who is tolerating me outside my family and you.”

“What happened?”

“So she--her name is Omisha and she’s 22. Really smart. Really pretty. She’s in Grad school and is working at a cafe and that’s where I met her.”

“Okay. What happened?”

“Well, apparently Hera wanted to see who she was and she went and was so rude to her! Apparently, she stormed out.”

“Of course her alcoholic ass would make her cry.”

“And she won’t answer my calls or text. I’m not going to go to her apartment even though I am very tempted to. What do I do?”

“Give her space. Also, get her favourite foods and flowers. Immediately.”

“Okay whew. That’s what I was going to do but I just wanted to make sure that was acceptable.”

Persephone chuckles. 

“It is fine. Tell her I said hello!”

“When this all smoothes out: absolutely. Hell, I’ll maybe even take you to the cafe, if she still works there, to meet her.”

“No Problem. Take Care.”

“You, too.”

Hades ends the call before grabbing his laptop and going about placing several orders.

* * *

“Omisha?”

Omisha peeks out from the blanket making Tyra smile. She had come home, flinging herself into Tyra’s arms and bawled her eyes out to her. Tyra was ready to raise hell for Omisha but didn’t because Omisha begged her not to. She still sent Poseidon a text (he may not be her sugar daddy anymore but she knows he still has a soft spot for her) before tucking Omisha into bed so she could get some rest. 

“Yes?”

“You have deliveries waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“Deliveries?”

Tyra nods as Omisha frowns. The blanket is tossed back as Omisha slides out of bed, shuffling to the kitchen. She blinks in shock. There is a large bouquet of red roses and sunflowers sitting in a crystal vase with a pretty red bow around it. There is also coffee and food. Tyra hands her the card that came with the flowers. She opens it.

_ Dear Omisha, _

_ I heard what Hera said and did to you at the cafe. I am so sorry you had to endure that.  _

_ I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now but I hope these flowers, food, and coffee can help you feel a little bit better.  _

_ Call me when you feel better.  _

_ Love, _

_ Hades _

Omisha smiles as she tears up a little. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Can I see the card?”

Omisha hands it to Tyra who reads it before letting out a soft “aww.” 

“He has to be adopted. There is no way he’s related to them.”

Omisha chuckles as she takes the food out, seeing Hades ordered not only her favourites from the nearby Mexican restaurant she frequents, but also got Tyra her favourites. Tyra smiles as she grabs the two margaritas mix and quickly makes two margaritas for them to drink while eating. 

“Tyra?”

“Yes?”

“Remember how you asked me what I wanted from Hades?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I think...I think I want more...more than just sugar daddy and sugar baby.”

Tyra looks at her before smiling. 

“I approve.”

Omisha chuckles as she continues to eat.

* * *

Hades all but jumps over his couch to reach his ringing phone. He sees it’s Omisha and quickly answers. 

“Hey,” he says, trying to play it cool. He totally wasn’t waiting for her to call or text him. Not at all.

“Hey. Did I interrupt something?”

“No. No! Was just…”

“Waiting for me to call?”

Hades blushes before face-palming, Omisha giggling over the phone. 

“That obvious?”

“A little but it’s sweet.”

Hades smiles as he sits down, getting comfortable on the couch. 

“Thank you for the gifts. I really appreciate the flowers and thought.”

“I’m glad you like it. Persephone said you would.”

“Oh.”

Hades mentally curses. She probably thinks he has something going on with her. Goddamn it!

“Are you two…?”

The unspoken question hangs in the air and Hades is mentally panicking. He stands immediately. He has an urge to reassure Omisha that she is the only woman. 

“Omisha I promise you there is nothing going on with Persephone. She is just a friend. Nothing more.”

“Hades, you’re a handsome man. I would be foolish to think-- ”

“No,” he says, cutting her off. “No, Omisha. You are the only one. I don’t care what anyone says. I don’t care what Hera said. You are the only one. Do you understand me?”

There is no response and Hades for a moment thinks she has hung up. 

“Yes. I understand.”

Hades lets out a deep breath before sitting back down. 

“Omisha...I know this is probably a bad time to ask but…” Hades takes a deep breath. “Do you want to go to my family's dinner with me tomorrow?”

There is silence and Hades is certain she hung up.

“Is Hera going to be there?”

“Most likely.”

“If she’s rude can I respond?”

“Assuming I don’t respond first.”

She chuckles and he hears shuffling. 

“I’ll come. You’re going to need some support.”

“I owe you a day at the mall.”

“That’s not necessary Hades.”

“Shut up and let me spoil you.”

Omisha laughs. 

“Can’t promise to shut up but fine: I’ll let you spoil me. How should I dress for tomorrow?”

“Think semi-formal.”

“Copy copy. Good Night Hades.”

“Good Night Omisha.”

The call ends and Hades smiles. He texts his dad letting him know that Omisha will be coming to dinner. 


	5. Gods & Sunday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades always knew he didn't like his sister-in-law Hera. This just conformed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Racial slurs used in this chapter.

“How do I look?”

Tyra looks at Omisha and whistles. Omisha is wearing an off-shoulder long sleeve black dress that reaches mid-calf. The edges are lined with white and she has paired it with black stiletto heels. She did her makeup light with the most extravagant thing being her eyeliner. Her hair is gelled down and she wears her favourite black diamond earrings and necklace she got from her father when she graduated. 

“Damn girl. You make simple look expensive. Teach me.”

Omisha laughs as she blushes. Her phone dings and she looks.

“Oh, he’s here!”

“Tell him to keep his hands to himself and have you home by midnight!”

“Yes, Mom!”

Tyra laughs as she hugs Omisha, smoothing her dress. Omisha sprays herself quickly, hitting her hotspots before doing an overall body spray. She looks in the mirror one last time before petting Teddy’s head and waves to Tyra as she leaves the apartment. She walks outside and sees Kharon who smiles at her.

“Miss Corvus! You look stunning.”

“Thank you, Kharon.”

“Mr. Thanatos is already at his parents. Apparently, he needs a pep talk. What for, I do not know.”

She chuckles as she gets into the car, buckling up as Kharon closes the door and gets in the driver’s seat. He pulls off, Omisha looking at her phone before looking at Kharon.

“Can you give me any advice for dealing with the family tonight?”

Kharon glances back before humming.

“Well, Hera is an alcoholic--functioning but barely. She sees all women as competition for Zeus. Poseidon and Hades are pretty similar in personality as they are the quiet types. Aphrodite thinks she is God’s gift to this world. If she thinks you are prettier than her she will hate you.”

Omisha snorts as Kharon smiles.

“Athena is a lawyer so be prepared for some hard questions. I can’t tell you any more to be honest. I haven’t met the others and Mr. Thanatos doesn’t talk about them.”

Omisha notices that they are in a more suburban area. 

“However, I think the matriarch of the family will like you. You remind me of Persephone and of all the women Mr. Thanatos has been with, you are pretty similar to her. I think she’ll like you.”

“Thank you, Kharon. Guess if momma likes me I’m good?”

“From my own experience: yes.”

She chuckles as she relaxes a bit. Kharon pulls in front of a mansion that looks like it was lifted from the pages of a history textbook. She lets out a low whistle. She knew the Olympus were rich but goddamn: this is some old-money type rich.

“We are here. I informed Mr. Thanatos. He should be--oh there he is.”

Kharon steps out of the car, opening the door as he offers his hand to Omisha. She takes it, thanking him as she steps out. 

Hades has been an anxious mess since Kharon had text him maybe thirty minutes before that he had picked up Omisha and was on his way. Of course, the only person who knew he was anxious was Poseidon, Cronus, and his mother. They could see the nervous ticks: Hades picking the links of his watch and the nervous biting of his lip. His anxiety skyrocketed upon learning they were outside and he had stood, walking out in the middle of the conversation between Zeus, Apollo, and himself--not that he was really talking--and goes outside, his glass of whiskey discarded. 

Hades rushes outside and his breath catches. 

Omisha looks effortlessly stunning. Her skin glows and the dress hugs her in ways that should be illegal. She looks up, smiling as she gives a little wave to him. 

He breaks out of his stupor and walks down the stairs, meeting her at the bottom. 

“Wow,” he murmurs as he pulls her into a hug. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you. You look handsome as always.”

“Not when I am next to you. Are you sure you aren’t the Olympus and I am the guest?”

Omisha playfully swats his chest and he smiles, taking her hand in his. He presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“Oh, before I forget.”

Hades reaches in his pocket, pulling out a small black box. 

“Hades?”

“I meant to give it to you the last time I saw you but I forgot. Open it.”

Omisha opens the box and gasps, staring at the ring. 

“Do you like it?” Hades asks, biting his bottom lip. “Poseidon helped me pick it out but I don’t know if you like it or if it’s too much. I hope it isn’t--”

“You’re rambling honey.”

Hades blushes as he rubs his neck. Omisha puts the pear-shaped ring on, smiling at the diamond.

“I love it. I won’t give this back if we ever stop being whatever this is.”

“And I wouldn’t ask you to.”

Omisha chuckles before taking his hand. They begin to walk up the stairs. 

“So what are you introducing me as?”

“My girlfriend,” Hades shyly replies. “Can’t say you’re my sugar baby out loud.”

Omisha chuckles as they reach the door.

“Are you ready to meet my crazy family?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Hades smiles as he opens the door, leading Omisha inside. As she suspected, the inside matched the outside. It just screams money. Okay, maybe not scream but whispers money. 

“Should I take my shoes off?”

“No. Just in case we have to make a great escape.”

She chuckles before following him to the living room. She feels eyes on her immediately before she notices an older woman who she assumes is the matriarch of the family. Her brown hair has streaks of grey in it but not a lot. It’s pulled up into a neat bun showing her face which has a sweet look on it. She’s in a simple black wrap dress that stops mid-calf with low yellow heels. 

“Mother, this is Omisha. Omisha this is Rhea, my mother.”

“Hello,” Omisha shyly replies, holding her hand out. She is surprised as she is pulled into a hug. 

“Oh, no handshakes! That’s for Cronus and Hades. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“She’s gorgeous Hades!” Rhea exclaims making Hades and Omisha blush. “I swear he didn’t do you any justice with describing you.”

“Oh did he now?”

“Don’t start,” Hades murmurs, rubbing his neck as Omisha chuckles, gently poking his side.

“Cronus! Come here!”

An older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and beard in a black suit walks over. 

“Omisha this is Cronus, my husband. Cronus, this is Omisha, Hades’ girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Hera exclaims, glaring at Omisha. Hades pulls her close, shielding her from the angry woman. “She is nothing but his sugar baby!”

“Hera,” Zeus says, looking between his wife and Hades who is glaring at her. “Please don’t.”

“Please don’t what?” Hera asks, glaring at Zeus. “Protect the family from another money-hungry whore?”

“That’s enough!” Rhea booms, making even Hera jump. Rhea takes a deep breath. “Since everyone is here now, how about we begin dinner?”

“That’s a lovely idea, Mother,” Poseidon says as the family stands, walking to the dining room. 

Omisha is seated between Hades and Poseidon. She feels Hades squeeze her thigh. She smiles, kissing his cheek which earns a smile from Rhea. Servants bring the food out and the family begins to serve themselves, Hades, Poseidon, and Omisha engaging in light conversation. 

“So, Omisha.”

Omisha looks at Cronus who is taking a sip of his wine. 

“Hades told me you’re in school. What are you in school for?”

“I am currently in the clinical psychology doctorate program at Fordham University. My concentration is in forensics psychology.”

Athena perks up, looking at Omisha. Hades notices and gives a small smile. Omisha now has another person on her side by education alone. 

“Forensics?” Athena says, Omisha looking at her. “Are you planning on working in the criminal justice system?”

“That’s the goal. As well as have a private practice if it’s possible.”

“I like her Hades. You must keep her.”

There are a few chuckles, Hades smiling as Omisha smiles.

“Hades told me you’re a lawyer Athena. Any tips for a girl trying to get her footing in the system?”

“You have me,” Athena replies with a prideful smile. “I can help you get into any door you want. I have a case I’m working on with a potential serial killer.”

“Serial Killer?” Omisha asks, her eyes lighting up. 

“Oh god,” Apollo grumbles. “Another one? Hades and Athena are enough!”

“Oh hush,” Athena scolds before smiling back at Omisha. “After dinner, we can talk some more about it. Don’t want to make everyone lose their appetite.”

“Please and thank you,” Zeus mumbles as he sips his drink. 

“Well,” Cronus says, interrupting the grumbling. “Besides school, any work? Family?”

“Well, I work at Tsai although that may be short-lived after what happened.”

“What happened?” Rhea asks.

“It’s nothing,” Omisha says, “I’ll just find a new job. Waitresses are always in demand.”

“Why not have Hades take care of you?” Hera sneers, Omisha ignoring her as she sips her wine. 

Rhea glares at Hera before smiling at Omisha. Omisha returns it, squeezing Hades’ hand which is in a fist. 

“Is that how you met Hades?”

“Yes. He came into the cafe causing an uproar and everyone was too flustered to serve him so I stepped in.”

“Sure you did.”

Omisha digs her nails into Hades’ hand and he swallows his hiss of pain. 

“After that, he kept coming into the cafe, even visiting with his brothers. Found out he doesn’t like where the elites of the city hangout but he kept coming back.”

Hades smiles as he rubs the pad of his thumb on the back of her hand. 

“I mean, can you blame me?” He asks with a smile causing chuckles. “She’s a beauty and she wasn’t stunned by who I was.”

“People like that are rare and hard to find,” Cronus rumbles as he looks at Omisha. “Keep her Hades. Even if you keep her as a friend.”

Hades smiles as he leans over, kissing her cheek as Hera snorts. 

“Yeah. She’ll leave once the money stops.”

“What is your problem?” Omisha asks, looking at Hera. Hera seems surprised by the question before steeling herself, glaring at her.

“I don’t like you,” she sneers, voice dripping with hate.

“Why? What did I do to you?”

“I just can’t hate you just because?”

“Oh you can but you would swear with the way you are treating me I had done you wrong. That I was one of your husband’s several mistresses.”

A silence falls as many glasses of various alcoholic drinks are sipped with the only exception being Rhea who sips a sparkling cider. Hera growls.

“Know your place  _ girl _ .”

“What is my place Hera?” Omisha challenges, eyes going hard and seem to darken. “What? Are you angry that some  _ poor _ graduate student caught the eye of your brother-in-law? Are you upset that I’m nothing like you expected? Or are you upset that a  _ Black _ woman caught his eye?”

Hera turns red but Omisha doesn’t back down even as Hera slams her glass down, the red liquid spilling out onto the white tablecloth.

“You are nothing!”

Omisha growls as she slams her hands down on the table, staring Hera down with the anger of her ancestors pulsing through her. Hades is stunned and turned on?  _ Now is not the time! _ He mentally scolds himself. 

“No.  _ You _ are nothing! If Hades was to dump me today I would be fine. I have a degree. I am working on a graduate degree in a field where less than one percent of PhD holders are Black! I am everything you wish you could be.”

Omisha takes a deep breath before grabbing her phone from Hades’ lap and turns, ready to walk out of the dining room. 

“You fucking uppity  _ Nigger _ .”

Silence descends as Omisha stops, Hades standing immediately, eyes burning with anger. 

“Hera--”

“At least this  _ nigger _ doesn’t have to spray tan herself burnt brown, have a cheating husband, and can function without a mini flask in her purse.”

Omisha walks out, her heels clicking on the wood floor as she snatches her purse from where it was. She hears footsteps following her but she doesn’t look back to see who it is as she steps out into the cool spring night. She bites her bottom lip, fighting back tears as she walks down the stairs. 

A hand touches her shoulder and she turns, seeing Hades behind her. He pulls her into a hug, stroking her head as she sobs into his chest.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry. I should’ve known...I shouldn’t have made you come.”

“Did...Did you know…”

“I knew Hera didn’t like you but I didn’t know she would go this far. Her own niece is half-Black. Oh, fuck.”

Hades bites his bottom lip. 

“Do...do you want me to call Kharon to take you home? I was going to drive you home but--”

“No. Take me home. Please.”

Hades nods. 

“I need to grab my keys from inside. Do--Do you want to stay here?”

“Yeah...I need air.”

Hades nods before kissing her forehead, going back up the stairs to grab his keys. He enters the house, greeted by his family looking at him except Hera. He didn’t want to look at her cause if he did, Hades may end up using his medical skills for what it was not intended for. 

“Is she okay?” Athena asks, breaking the tense silence.

“No, she’s not. I’m taking her home.”

“Tell her to have a good night,” she says, a frown still on her lips. 

Zeus stands as he approaches Hades. Hades glares at him as he walks towards the door. He looks back to see Poseidon and Zeus following. 

“What do you want?” he growls low, anger directed at Zeus.

“I just want to talk to her.”

“Why?”

“I want to apologise.”

“Keep your fucking apology.”

Hades walks down the stairs, rejoining Omisha who is at the bottom. He ushers her to the black sports car. He opens the door, helping her in before closing it and climbs into the driver’s seat. 

“Can...Can I spend the night with you?”

Hades looks at Omisha before nodding. 

“Of course you can love.”

Omisha nods as she leans her head back. 

“Do you want to stop and grab some clothes from your apartment?”

“Yeah...need my glasses.”

“Okay Velma,” he teases, earning a tiny punch to the shoulder and he smiles at seeing the small smile on her lips. 

“Shut up.”

Hades smiles as he pulls off.

* * *

“Hey--What happened?” Tyra asks as soon as she lays eyes on Omisha whose eyes are still red and her eyeliner is smudged. Hades is suddenly looking into angry Hazel eyes that would kill him if looks could kill. “What did you do?!”

“He didn’t do anything!” Omisha quickly replies, waving her hands. “Promise!”

“Then why do you look like you’ve been crying?”

“Hera,” Omisha mumbles. 

Tyra growls before her hands ball into fists. 

“I am going to kill her.”

“Get in line,” Hades murmurs, making Tyra give a small smile.

“Just need some clothes and my glasses. Going to spend the night by Hades.”

“Fine. Oh, and Tiffany called. She said to check your schedule.”

Omisha nods as she removes her heels, Hades holding her waist as she unbuckles the straps. He lets go as she walks to her bedroom.

“What happened?” Tyra asks Hades, the man recognising her as the woman Poseidon was obsessed with at one point.

“Hera was her usual jealous self but this time she went one step too far and called her the n-word.”

“Hard R?”

“Hard R.”

Tyra takes a deep breath as she pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Who else is on the line to kill her?”

“Myself, my mother, Athena, Poseidon and probably Zeus.”

“ _ Probably _ ?”

“You know Hera scares him shitless.”

Tyra chuckles. They look up to see Tyra with her duffle bag and backpack. 

“I’m ready.”

“Do you want to bring Teddy?”

“I can?”

Hades nods as Omisha lights up.

“Hold!”

Hades chuckles as he takes the duffle bag, Omisha calling for Teddy. She grabs the small travel bag she uses for Teddy, adding a bowl of dry food, a can of wet food, his collapsable bowls, and other supplies. She returns, Teddy holding his monkey plush in his mouth. Hades smiles as Omisha puts his leash on. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Take your time. I’m here for whatever you need though.”

Omisha hugs Tyra before leaving with Teddy and Hades in tow.

* * *

“Why do you look like the one who just called the racial slur?”

Hades looks up to see Omisha standing at the edge of the sofa, concerned Black eyes looking at him. 

“I--” Hades sighs as Omisha walks over, sitting next to him. She takes his hand. “I’m so sorry about tonight. I know Sorry doesn’t do much but I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. It wasn’t you who said it.”

“But she is family,” He replies. “Unfortunately.”

“She’s your sister-in-law. Once Zeus divorces her, ain’t no family relation.”

“You know how many times he has tried to divorce her? I swear he backs out every goddamn time.”

“Well, maybe this is the straw that breaks the camelback.”

“This is my last straw.”

Omisha looks at Hades, raising an eyebrow. 

“I...I played a part in my relationships failing but Hera…” Hades sighs, putting his head down. “Every single one of them mentioned them as being the second reason for the failing relationship. I swear...she thinks just because she’s miserable, everyone else has to be miserable.”

“I hate people like that.”

“I hate people like that too. It’s why I don’t associate with her.”

Omisha blinks as Hades lays his head on her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hades stop apologising. You did nothing.”

“I invited you to dinner knowing Hera didn’t like you.”

Omisha sighs. 

“I’m not going to convince you am I?”

“No.”

“You are one self-deprecating man.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Omisha shakes her head before standing. She holds her hand out to Hades. He stares at it before taking it. She pulls him up, smiling softly as Hades stands.

“Come to bed. We have had an eventful day--”

“Eventful is an understatement,” he mumbles, earning a pinch to his hand. 

“And we both need some rest.”

Hades nods as he follows Omisha to his bedroom. She pulls the blanket back, pushing Hades into bed. 

“Stay?” he whispers.

Omisha pauses before giving a soft smile.

“Of course. Let me get my silky.”

Hades waits patiently, sending a text to his assistant that he won’t be coming into work tomorrow. Omisha returns, climbing into bed under the covers. Hades wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest as he buries his nose in her pulse. Omisha sighs as she falls asleep. 


	6. Gods & Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omisha and Hades Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The n word is mentioned later on in the chapter. Beware.

Omisha wakes up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee in the air. She groans as she sits up in bed, grabbing her glasses from the nearby bureau before walking to the guest bathroom, brushing her teeth. She shuffles back out, walking to the kitchen and sits at the island. A cup of coffee is placed before and she peeks up, smiling softly at Hades. Teddy is sitting next to Hades, hoping the man drops something while cooking. 

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning. What time do you have classes?”

“Eleven.”

“Do you want a ride?”

“Don’t you have work?”

“I took the day off,” Hades replies, tossing a piece of sausage to Teddy who gladly eats it up. “Can’t really focus after yesterday.”

Omisha nods as she takes a sip of her coffee. She slides out her seat as she grabs Teddy’s bag, pulling the can of wet food and the dry food container out. Hades watches as she mixes the food in the bowl, Teddy watching her. 

“He can eat when we start eating so he doesn’t beg as much.”

“Oh.”

Omisha chuckles before putting the bowl on the counter, waiting for Hades to indicate breakfast is done. Hades places the three plates down piled high with eggs, bacon, and waffles. Hades refills their mugs with coffee before placing two empty plates down. 

“Ready.”

“Teddy! Breakfast!”

Teddy races to her side as she chuckles, petting his head.

“Sit.”

Hades watches as Teddy sits, his tail hitting the floor as she puts the bowl down. She steps back. 

“You can eat.”

Teddy begins to eat as she sits down next to Hades, putting food on her plate as she begins to eat. Hades eats quietly next to her. They hear the elevator ding and all three pairs of eyes--Teddy had moved to sit next to Hades--look to see who could possibly be coming up to the penthouse.

“Hades…?”

“No one is allowed in my house on a Monday,” he replies. “Let alone at seven in the morning.”

They stare at the elevator as the doors open to reveal the last person either one of them want to see. Hades is on his feet in an instant as he stands in front of Omisha who immediately slides out her seat, taking her coffee and plate of food to the guest bedroom. 

“Good Morning Hades,” Rhea says with a smile. 

“Why is she here Mother?” Hades asks, his voice strained as he looks at his mother and not Hera.

“She came to apologise.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“It’s not for you anyway,” Hera mumbles as Hades pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“You two should leave.”

“Hades--”

“Mother,” Hades replies, his voice cold and strained. “You two need to go before I say something I am going to regret.  _ Now _ .”

Rhea nods as she turns, motioning Hera to follow her. Hades swallows as he walks to the guest room. He knocks before entering and sees Omisha sitting in the bed, eating the rest of her breakfast as she looks at the TV screen.

“They left.”

“Okay.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

“Omisha…”

“Hades. Enough.”

Hades looks at Omisha who is staring him down. 

“You did nothing wrong.  _ Nothing _ . If anything you did the right thing by getting me out of there and all but apologising for the actions of a woman who you aren’t related to except by marriage. Shit, the only better thing you could’ve done was disown her.”

“Please do not tempt me Omisha.”

She chuckles as Hades sits on the bed.

“Omisha…”

She looks at him, turning the TV off as she puts the plate to the side. 

“I...God this is…” he huffs before taking a deep breath. “Omisha...I like you. Maybe a bit more than a sugar daddy should but I like you and I want to do right by you. This whole thing with Hera...I feel like it’s my fault and before you begin: Yes, I know it wasn’t my fault she said what she said nor is it my fault that she came to your job and embarrassed you like that. I just...I just don’t want you to leave.”

Omisha looks at Hades, scooting closer to him before hugging him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

“I’m not going to leave.”

“They all do,” he mumbles. 

“Who’s they?”

Hades sighs before looking at Omisha.

“It’s only seven in the morning Omisha and I shouldn’t--”

“Who is  _ they _ ?” Omisha asks again, looking at Hades with nothing but curiosity and concern in her eyes. Hades bites his bottom lip before pecking her on the lips. “I appreciate the kiss but you aren’t getting out of this. Who are these  _ theys _ you speak of Hades?”

“Can we pretend I never mentioned them?”

“Nope.”

Hades sighs before resting his head on her shoulder. 

“The  _ theys _ in question are my ex-girlfriends and ex-wife. They all left cause I’m a burden. I drain people of their light as one ex said. My family is insane and if family dinners don’t scare you away, then I come in with my bullshit and for sure you are going to run. I ramble when I’m nervous as you can remember from yesterday. I’m old and look like death personified not to mention I work with dead bodies so I might as well be death itself. And you’re young, full of--”

“Are you done?”

Hades blinks as he looks at Omisha who is kneeling next to him, looking at him with calm black eyes. 

“Uh...yes?”

“Are you sure?”

Hades nods.

“Good. Now, listen to me and listen to me closely: You are not a burden and you do not drain people of their light--whatever the fuck that means. Maybe it’s because I’m young and still have a small bit of warmth somewhere in my black heart but everyone has baggage. They would be lying to themselves that they don’t. Everyone’s family is insane, even those that look like they have it together. One day I’m going to introduce you to my friend that has a literal sperm donor dad, lesbian moms, and a trans stepdad. With her permission of course.”

Hades blinks as he processes that statement.

“Trans...stepdad?”

“It’s a long story. She tells it better cause she lives it. Anyway,” Omisha leans back. “My knees are beginning to hurt. Now, I can talk about serial killers and true crime for hours. Why the hell do you think I took this line of work? Athena and I most definitely should not be allowed to talk about that topic cause you will hate me.”

“You sure about that?”

“Positive. You’ll check me in for a psych eval.”

Hades laughs as Omisha smiles. 

“And 32 is not old. If 32 is old then I don’t know what I am since I’m only ten years younger. And I think I like you more than a sugar baby should but fuck it: we only live once.”

Hades stares at Omisha before tackling her, pressing kisses to her face as she laughs, accepting the kisses.

* * *

“Mish!”

Omisha smiles as she hugs Rebecca who squeezes her tightly, ignoring the patrons who look over at them. 

“How are you? We haven’t seen you since…”

Both women purse their lips before laughing. 

“I’m good. Is Tiffany here?”

“Girl: she’s been replaced.”

Omisha’s mouth drops.

“What?!”

“Girl, come to the back. I’ll tell you all the tea since I have my break in five.”

Omisha nods as she moves to the back, waving to her coworkers who either smile, wave, or hug her in greeting. She sits in the back room, looking at her phone. She is suddenly enveloped in a hug. 

“Oh, you’re alive!”

“Hello, Marcus.”

“I thought you died!”

“Oh, would you stop with the antics?” Rebecca asks as she rolls her eyes, holding a mug in her hand. She offers it to Omisha who takes it with a smile. 

“So, what is this about Tiffany being gone?”

“Oh, yes,” Rebecca says with a smile. “The supervisor was not very pleased to hear about one of his best employees being berated and that the manager did absolutely nothing. That lead to a store meeting  _ without _ Tiffany which lead to all the bullshit she has done coming to the surface. She was fired immediately the next day. The supervisor wanted to reach out to you but also wanted to give you time to recover from your experience before reaching out.”

“Wow...I wish I was there.”

“We wish you were too. How are you though? Any news about Mr.  _ Thanatos? _ ”

“Oh, yes!” Marcus exclaims. “How is he?”

“I went to Sunday dinner with him this past Sunday.”

Her two coworkers/friends lean forward in shock.

“What was that like?”

“Rebecca! The bigger question is why the hell he did that?”

“I’m his sugar baby, maybe girlfriend? It’s complicated but in a good way.”

Rebecca and Marcus nod. 

“However, Hera was there--” her friends’ breath is suddenly sucked in. “And she called me a nigger.”

“With the hard r?!” Marcus exclaims as Omisha nods.

“Can we ban her?”

“I can ask. I think the supervisor wouldn’t mind.”

Omisha chuckles as she looks at her coworkers.

“It’s fine. Hades was ready to punch her in the throat.”

“Keep him. The rest can go.”

She chuckles as she finishes the coffee in her hand. 

“Busy day?”

“Not really,” Marcus replies. “It’s been calm.”

“That’s good. Well, I would be coming in tomorrow so I’ll see y’all then.”

“Of course. Be safe! Have fun in class!” Rebecca exclaims. 

“I will!”

She hugs them before leaving, waving to her coworkers as she begins the trip to school.

* * *

Hades looks up to see his brothers standing in the autopsy room, looking at him. He says nothing as he peels back the flesh to reveal the inside of the dead body. 

“Murder victim?” Poseidon asks, breaking the silence. 

“The police believe so,” he murmurs. “Found him in his armchair, mug at his feet, and foam coming from his mouth. Could be poison, could be a seizure, or a heart attack. Who knows?”

“You’ll know by the time you’re done.”

Hades grunts as he writes down his observations before looking at Poseidon. 

“How can I help you?”

“Tyra reached out to me.”

“Did she now?” 

Hades knew Tyra was the only sugar baby Poseidon absolutely adored. He had dropped all the other ones, being fiercely loyal to the woman. Cronus had warned Poseidon he was being too forceful and would scare Tyra away. Poseidon had scoffed, saying that would never happen only for the said woman to dump him a week later. Poseidon had been heartbroken and upset but understanding (after Hades threaten to bust his knees if he kept bothering her and Tyra threatened to shoot him.)

“Yes. Said she wanted to talk.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Think your  _ girlfriend _ worked some magic?”

“Not that I am aware of. Do you want me to ask?”

“Please?”

Hades nods in agreement before pulling the liver out. Zeus turns green.

“In the sink Zeus.”

Zeus rushes to the sink, throwing up. Poseidon sighs. 

“There goes lunch.”

Hades chuckles as Zeus washes his mouth out before looking back at his older brothers. 

“Haha,” Zeus grumbles. “Anyway, Hades: Mother said you wouldn’t talk to her.”

“She came to my house at seven in the morning with the  _ witch _ who called my  _ girlfriend _ a  _ racial slur _ . Please tell me why I would want to talk?”

“Why are you being so protective of her?” Zeus asks, making a face as another organ is held in the air. 

“Excuse me?”

“Why are you being so protective of her? You’re just going to dump her once you grow bored.”

“What do I look like to you? You?”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

Poseidon looks between his older and younger brother. 

“You’re the one with the twenty fuck buddies even though you’re a married man and is surprised your wife is a miserable, possessive bitch.”

“She is not a bitch!”

Poseidon snort as Zeus glares at him. 

“My apologies. I didn’t realise you were serious.”

Hades snorts this time before weighing the heart. 

“And why are you defending her? She went to her job and berated her. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, she called Omisha a racial slur.”

“She didn’t mean it!”

“Yes she did,” Poseidon interjects. “I saw how Hera’s eyes lit up upon seeing Omisha’s reaction. She knew what she was doing and meant it.”

Zeus licks his lips as Hades looks at him. He shakes his head. 

“I have work to do. I’ll let you know what Omisha says.”

Poseidon nods as he pushes Zeus out the room. Hades squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath before continuing the autopsy.

* * *

Omisha smiles at seeing Hades standing at her door. She tiptoes to hug him, the taller man kissing her forehead.

“Come in. I was just about to text you.”

“Well, I’m here now and we can talk instead of text.”

“Oh, your brother is here.”

Hades frowns as he follows after Omisha before blinking at seeing Poseidon sitting next to Tyra. He’s smiling softly at the young woman who is talking about her day. He looks up, smiling at Hades.

“Hello, Hades.”

“And I thought Zeus worked fast.”

Poseidon blushes as Tyra chuckles and Omisha smiles. 

“He’s just here to talk.”

“If he does anything you don’t want just let me know. I’ll bust his knee.”

“Not if I don’t stab him first.”

“So violent!” Poseidon scolds as Hades snorts. 

“Want to talk in my room or the living room?” Omisha asks as she pulls the bottle of Roscato from the fridge and grabs two stemless wine glasses. 

“Living room.”

“You can talk in the bedroom. I don’t mind.”

“Glad to have your blessing Poseidon.”

Poseidon smirks before returning his attention to Tyra. Hades sits on the couch as Omisha fills the glasses with wine before she offers one to him. He thanks her as she leans back on the couch, putting her feet in his lap. He chuckles before rubbing her calf. 

“How was your day? Poseidon hinted at you having a rough day.”

Hades sighs. 

“Zeus...Zeus asked why I was bent on defending you when I was just going to get bored of you--which I’m not so you don’t have to worry about that. I just..I don’t understand why he doesn’t see why Hera’s behaviour is unacceptable.”

“Unacceptable is putting it lightly.”

“I know.”

“You sure you’re related to them?”

“I’ve asked my mom several times if she was sure I’m not adopted. I still think she’s lying.”

“She’s not lying Hades!” Poseidon yells causing giggles. 

“I think she is!” he replies earning a snort in response as Omisha giggles. Hades smiles at Omisha who inches closer. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer before tucking her head under his chin. She smiles, snuggling closer as she takes a deep breath. He smells of coffee and something earthy. 

“How was your day?”

“My manager got fired because of how she handled the incident with Hera.”

“That’s good. When do you go back?”

“Tomorrow. The supervisor wants to talk to me.”

“Hopefully he gives you her job.”

“Fingers crossed. My Classes were fine as well. I have some exams comings up so I need to study.”

“Need some help?”

“More like you’ll distract me.”

“True, true.”

Omisha laughs before looking up at Hades.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong? Something is bothering you.”

Hades bites his bottom lip before sighing. Omisha puts her wine to the side before straddling Hades, looking up at him. 

“What’s wrong? You can tell this psychologist in training.”

Hades chuckles as he pulls her closer, kissing the top of her forehead. 

“Just...Just some insecurities love. Even this old man has insecurities.”

“Hades...you are not old.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I am going to start charging you a hundred dollars everytime you call yourself old.”

Hades blinks at the threat.

“I’m old.”

Omisha’s eyes narrow as she gets out his lap, grabs her phone, and types into it. Hades’ phone dings and he looks at it before blinking:

_ Omisha has requested $100 for “saying you’re old” _

“You weren’t joking.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

Hades pays the hundred before holding his arms out, Omisha sliding back into his lap as she looks up at him. 

“Now, what are your other insecurities?”

Hades bites his lip before sighing. 

“Why are you with me? You’re so pretty and bright. I’m this gloomy, ol--thirty-two-year-old man who works with dead bodies; looks like he has never seen the light of day, and is just...gloomy.”

Omisha gives a small smile as she cups his face, her palm against his cheek. He covers her hand with his own, pressing a kiss to her palm before pressing his cheek back into her hand. 

“Hades, I don’t know why I’m with you but I do know I am drawn to you. You’re the first man since my ex that I have an urge to be around or talk to all the time. My heart is saying to give you all of me while my brain is more caution. So I can’t give you a definite, well-thought-out, academic reason,” Hades snorts, “but I can tell you this much: everytime I talk to you, interact with you, or even just be in your presence, I feel happy.”

Hades stares at Omisha before hugging her, kissing her cheek several times. Omisha laughs as pecks him on the lips. 

“You are too good to me. I promise to do right by you.”

“I know you will.”

Hades smiles as he cuddles with Omisha, the two reclining on the couch as they talk quietly.

  
  



	7. Gods & Wednesdays

Hades is wondering if today is the day he is finally going to catch a case. 

It is Sunday and grudgingly, Hades is at his parents’ house for the weekly Sunday dinner. He does not want to be there especially after what happened the week before. He is still upset about it and no matter how much Omisha tells him she is fine and is over the situation he is not. 

He sits in the corner, a glass of scotch in his hand as he nods or hums at appropriate times to the conversation Apollo and Ares are having. 

“Hades? Hades?”

Hades blinks as he looks at Athena who tilts her head, looking at her uncle. 

“Yes?”

“Are you okay? You look out of it.”

“I’m fine.”

“Come take a walk with me.”

Hades nods, handing his glass to one of the servants before following after Athena to the backyard. They sit by the firepit, Hades looking at the quiet pit. 

“How is Omisha?”

“She’s fine. She’s back to work--a manager now--and has some exams coming up for school. She has begun charging me a hundred dollars for every time I say “I am an old man” in her presence.”

Athena chuckles. 

“I approve. You keep saying you're old and it’s making me feel old. I’m only 27!”

Hades chuckles. 

“What’s really bothering you?”

Hades sighs.

“Hera has not and most likely won’t apologise for her actions last week. She’ll claim she was either drunk or was just trying to “protect” me. And then Zeus…” Hades takes a deep breath. “Zeus came to my job saying I’m too upset over a woman I’m just going to bed and dump.”

“Have you’ve slept with Omisha?”

“No. The farthest we have gone is making out and some petting.”

“She’s a beautiful woman so I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to bed her but I can tell she means something to you. Especially since you brought her to Sunday dinner. The other two women after Persefoni didn’t even get to do dinner before they left.”

“Do not remind me.”

“Was Hera involved in those breakups as well?”

“My ex before Omisha said she was. Apparently, Hera went to her job and made a scene. She was none too pleased.”

Athena shakes her head. Her aunt’s antics were notorious and Athena has lost count of how many times she has been called by either Rhea or Zeus to come bail Hera out of some kind of trouble. It’s so bad Cronus has started a fund just for Hera’s legal fees. It’s ridiculous.

“Hera needs to focus on Zeus.”

“Can you tell her that? Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

“I’ve tried telling her. I have given up. Maybe I can convince Zeus to divorce her.”

“If you do that, I will personally pay for your next vacation.”

“Do not tempt me Hades,” Athena says with a smile, “You know how badly I need a vacation.”

They chuckle before hearing Rhea’s voice call out to them.

“Hades! Athena! Dinner is about to be served!”

“I will pray dinner goes smoothly.”

“You have a better chance of the murder rate dropping to zero.”

Athena laughs as the two walk inside, taking their usual spots at the table. Hades thanks the servant for the new glass of scotch. 

“No  _ girlfriend _ ?” Hera sneers and Poseidon puts his hand on Hades’ shoulder.

Hades ignores her, taking a sip of his scotch as he thanks the servant for his dinner before beginning to eat. He hears Hera huff and he smiles internally as he continues to eat, making small talk here and there. 

“Hades?”

“Yes, Mother?”

“How is Omisha?”

“She’s fine.”

“Nothing more?”

“Nothing more.”

Rhea frowns at how curt Hades is being with her. He never is. She suspects it is because of her visit with Hera. Her  _ unannounced _ visit.

“I want to apologise about dropping by unannounced with Hera.”

Hades looks at Rhea. 

“Okay.”

Everyone looks at the two. Hades is never this short with their matriarch. Even when he has been in the throws of extreme anger or sadness, such as when he was going through his divorce, he was always soft and kind to Rhea. 

“This Omisha...she’s a bad influence,” Ares says, earning angry black eyes boring into him. 

“She’s a bad influence?” Hades parrots back. “She was called an “uppity”,” Hades pauses as he swallows his anger. “I’m going home.”

He stands, leaving the dining room as he hears his name called.

“Hades! Hades!”

The cool air of the spring night hits Hades, cooling his flushed skin. He heads down the stairs before hands grab him. He turns to see Zeus. 

“Hades! You’re being rude!”

“I’m being rude?!” 

Zeus jumps back at the anger in Hades’ eyes. He yanks his arm away, stepping back. 

“My girlfriend--yes, my  _ girlfriend _ was the target of fucking hate speech from your alcoholic of a wife but I’m being rude?!”

He steps back. 

“Fuck you.”

He gets into his car, speeding off.

* * *

Omisha frowns as she looks at her phone. It’s Wednesday and she hasn’t heard from Hades since Sunday. He hasn’t replied to any of her texts. She changes into a plain black t-shirt dress that hugs her slightly before she grabs her jean jacket and backpack. 

“I’m going by Hades Teddy!”

Teddy barks in reply and she chuckles.

“I’ll be safe. Be good!”

She slips her sneakers on before leaving, taking the quick elevator ride down before stepping out. She spots her lyft and climbs in, smiling at the driver as she confirms who she is before settling in for the ride. She watches the city go by, her thoughts drifting to Hades. Did something happen? Was he hurt? Upset? Omisha had asked Tyra to ask Poseidon if he had spoken to Hades and the man said no. 

“We’re here ma’am.”

Omisha snaps out of her thoughts before smiling at the driver. 

“Thank you.”

She steps out, closing the door as she quickly tips the driver before heading inside the building. The doorman smiles.

“Hello, Miss Omisha!”

“Hello, Michael. Is Hades in?”

“Yes, he is. Would you like me to alert him?”

“No, it’s a surprise.”

He nods, unlocking the elevator for her as she walks away, waving to him as she presses the button and steps in. Taking a deep breath, Omisha pushes the button for his penthouse and begins the quiet ride up.

* * *

Hades looks up as the elevator dings and he frowns. He prays it isn’t his mother or any of his family. He is not in the mood to talk to them. He is surprised but happy to see Omisha step out. 

“Hades!”

She quickly slips off her shoes before running to him, jumping into his open arms as she wraps her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Hades purrs as he buries his nose in her neck, taking in a deep breath of coffee and vanilla. 

“Hello, love,” he murmurs. “Ow!”

Omisha has pinched his pressure point, the man’s knees buckling for a second before he whines, pulling away as he rubs his neck.

“Omisha!”

“That’s for ignoring me for three days! I was worried about you!”

Hades blinks in shock.

“You...you were worried?”

“Of course I was you dunce! Why wouldn’t I?”

Hades blushes as he looks away before he feels arms wrap around his waist, a head in his chest. He hugs her back, pressing his face into her low curls. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any stress. I just...bad dinner with my family.”

Omisha looks up at him and nods. 

“I told Zeus to go fuck himself.”

“Please tell me someone recorded it.”

“I don’t know.”

Omisha sighs at the dejected look on his face. She reaches up, cupping his face. 

“Have you been locked away for the last three days?”

Hades nods as Omisha shakes her head. 

“You need to get some fresh air.”

“Would you like to go to the mall?”

“I’m down.”

He smiles as he kisses her forehead.

“Let me take a quick shower and get dressed.”

Omisha nods as she sits by the island, looking at her phone as she goes through her notifications. She suddenly hears the elevator ding and she turns, blinking as the woman enters. The woman smiles at Omisha, her bright green eyes glowing. 

“You must be Omisha!”

“Uh...yes. Do...Do I know you?”

“I’m Persephone. Hades’ ex-wife.”

Omisha blinks several times as Persephone smiles at her. 

“You’re even cuter than he mentioned. I swear that man is horrible at describing people.”

Omisha’s brain is malfunctioning and she texts Tyra before Omisha Corvus.exe crashes as she just stares at the rambling woman. 

“Oh. Persephone. I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Hades’ voice restarts Omisha’s brain and she looks at Hades who is dressed down in black jeans, a white polo, and a black jean jacket in his hand. 

“Poseidon told me what happened and I was just coming over to see how you’re doing. I know how you get when you’re angry.”

“Yeah...Omisha came to check on me because I went radio silent on her. Omisha this is Persephone--”

“She introduced herself already.”

Hades nods.

“We are going to the mall. Do you want to come?”

“I would love to.”

Omisha’s phone suddenly rings and she gives a mental sigh of relief at seeing it’s Tyra. 

“Excuse me.”

Omisha steps away, tapping the green button.

“Tyra. What’s wrong?”

“Ma’am: I’m getting you out of there now before you begin to malfunction. Girl, I am sick. Just vomiting everywhere. Vomiting with boredom but he didn’t need to know that.”

“Oh no,” Omisha murmurs, feigning fake anguish. “I’ll be right there.”

“Quickly. Imma die.”

Omisha hangs up before turning.

“I have to go Hades. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” He asks, frowning as concern colours his black eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“Tyra isn’t feeling well and I think she said she’s vomiting or going to. I have to go check on her.”

Hades nods.

“Do you want me to give you a ride or--”

“I already ordered a lyft. I’m so sorry. I hope you feel better and have fun you two.”

She quickly gets in the elevator and presses the “Lobby” button before waving as the door closes. She reaches the lobby, not even waving to Michael as she sees her lyft and quickly escapes to it.

* * *

“Now, what happened?”

“His ex-wife came in! That’s what happened!”

Omisha is pacing in the living room, Tyra looking at her pacing roommate and sighs. She is picking at her watchband, her glasses on her nose, and just an overall air of “What the fuck?!” around her.

“What did she say?”

“ _Oh, you must be Omisha_!” Omisha’s voice rising an octave as she mimics her. “ _You’re even cuter than he mentioned!_ ”

“Well, that’s good, she thinks you’re cute.”

“Then, Hades comes out and is like, Oh I didn’t know you were coming over and she goes,” Omisha’s voice going back up, “Poseidon told me what happened and I was just coming over to see how you’re doing. I know how you get when you’re angry.” Omisha stops pacing as she pushes her glasses up. “But that wasn’t the part that made me text you. He invited her to the mall.”

Tyra chokes on her tea.

“ _ What?! _ ”

“That’s what I mentally said! Nigga  _ we _ are going to the mall. Not me, you, and your  _ ex-wife _ .”

“I--Do you think they’re still together?”

“He said they are nothing but friends but,” Omisha takes a deep breath before dropping down into the couch next to Tyra. “I...I just wanted him to myself y’know? Just me making sure he was fine and okay and it kinda hit me…”

“What hit you?” Tyra asks as she looks at Omisha, eyebrows furrowed. She is maybe two seconds away from texting Poseidon but she’s holding off. 

“I don’t know shit about Hades. I don’t know how to make him feel better when he’s like this. How the fuck do I compete with the ex-wife who knows what to do when he gets like this? Huh?”

“Baby,” Tyra says as she shifts, facing Omisha, hand on her arm, “This relationship is at most three months old. You’re not going to know everything like she does.”

Omisha sighs.

“I know. I shouldn’t be acting this way cause it’s irrational but--”

“Honey, it’s okay. I think you should go take a nap, clear your mind, and then we do a girl’s night.”

“It’s Wednesday.”

“Okay and? We can’t go to a bar?”

Omisha chuckles at the statement before nodding. 

“Fair point. I’m going to go take that nap.”

“Have fun.”

Omisha nods as she walks to her room, closing the door behind her. Tyra waits a bit before calling Poseidon. He answers on the second ring.

“Hello, Princess,” Poseidon hums. “How can I be of service?”

Tyra chuckles as she leans back. 

“How is Hades?”

“I’m unsure. I haven’t spoken to him since Sunday. Why?”

“Omisha had an awkward moment with him and his ex-wife.”

Whatever Poseidon was doing, he stopped and Tyra can imagine the look on his face. 

“His  _ who _ ?”

“His ex-wife.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly how Omisha is feeling because your brother invited Persephone to the mall with him and Omisha.”

“Fuck. How...how is she?”

“She is in turmoil and I told her that she can’t be surprised that Persephone knows how to handle him when he’s like this.”

“But I guess that didn’t make her feel any better?”

“No. She’s taking a nap now before we go to the bar later.”

“How can I help?”

“Talk to your brother please?”

“I will try. No promises.”

“Thank you.”

“And I’ll send you some money for tonight.”

“You don’t have to. We’re already going to your beach home this weekend.”

“Too late. I already sent it.”

Tyra pretends to groan but has a smile on her lips.

“Brat,” Poseidon hums affectionately. “I have to return to work. I will let you know if I hear anything back from Hades.”

“Thank you. Later.”

“Yes. Later.”

Tyra hangs up as she goes to take a nap herself.

* * *

Omisha laughs, throwing her head back as she slaps the table. She is out with Tyra, Rebecca, and Marcus, the three linking up to hit the bars for the happy hour specials. 

“I’m sitting there, with A1 sauce on my titties,” Rebecca says as Tyra grabs Omisha as the group howls with laughter. 

“Becca,” Omisha gasps, “Please! I’m begging you!”

“Like I should’ve known--”

Omisha stops laughing immediately as her breath catches. Tyra frowns before following Omisha’s line of sight. She blinks. It’s Hades and Persephone, the two sitting close to each other, shoulder to shoulder, and a smile on Hades’ face. 

“Mish?” Rebecca says as Omisha swallows, grabbing her bag. She puts a fifty dollar bill down, enough to cover her drinks and food before sliding out her seat. Tyra puts her own fifty down, waves to Marcus and Rebecca who stare in wonder and concern as she chases after Omisha.

Tyra finds Omisha standing at the corner, looking at her phone. 

“Omisha?”

Black meets Hazel and Tyra sighs, hugging her. 

“I just want to go home,” Omisha whispers, hugging her back. 

“Then we’ll go home.”

Omisha nods as the two wait for the lyft. 


	8. Gods & Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omisha wonders if she overestimated her relationship with Hades. 
> 
> Hades wonders if he is about to lose another woman to his idiotic behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it is necessary to mention that it is Spring in NYC which means it is either hot, cold, rainy, sunny, or potentially all four.

“So she hasn’t spoken to you since Wednesday you say?” 

Hades nods as he looks at his brother. 

“Isn’t that when you said that Persephone came over?”

“Yes but--” Hades cuts himself off as his eyes widen and he looks at Poseidon like a deer caught in headlights. “You don’t think…?”

“Well, if I was Omisha and was told that I was your girlfriend but then your ex-wife pops up knowing you’re angry and then you invite her to the mall when it’s supposed to be a "you and me" day I don’t know: maybe I would be angry or jealous.”

Hades looks at his phone before looking at Poseidon.

“But she knows--”

“Does she really Hades? I mean, what is she supposed to think when this,” Poseidon drops the magazine in his lap, “Is on the front page of almost every gossip column and magazine?”

Hades swallows as he reads the tabloid.

_ Hades Thanatos was seen back with his ex-wife! What about the mystery woman from weeks ago? _

“It wasn’t like that,” he weakly replies but Poseidon looks at him with dark blue eyes.

“She doesn’t know that.”

Hades swallows hard. Is Omisha upset with him? Jealous? He bites his bottom lip before sighing. Goddamn it all. Here he is messing up again. 

_ Fuck. _

* * *

Omisha smiles at Mr. Bloom who is showing her a picture of his new grandson. 

“Hopefully, my son doesn’t fuck him up the way he did with the other one,” he grumbles and Omisha chuckles. 

“Hopefully, he does a better job now that he has had some experience.”

Mr. Bloom snorts before smiling, revealing his gold front tooth. 

“Hope. Don’t remember the last time I had that.”

Omisha laughs before patting his shoulder. 

“I have to get back to my rounds. Enjoy your tea and cake.”

She walks off, returning to her post as she looks out at the floor. She has adjusted quickly to the role of manager, her coworkers happy to have her in the new position. She still takes orders and serves customers, saying that just because she’s the manager doesn’t mean that she doesn’t help. 

“Heads up,” Rebecca whispers. “Hades just walked in.”

Omisha swallows. 

“He’s alone and he asked for you.”

“I don’t want to talk to him. Have Lisa do it.”

Lisa is a new waitress, Omisha taking the teen under her wing, showing her the ropes. Lisa was not fazed by the elite of the city and she knew that she could handle Hades. 

“Lisa!”

The teen looks up, green eyes twinkling. 

“Can you do table fifteen? It’s a regular of ours. And if he asks for Omisha just ignore it.”

“Copy! I’ll be right with him. Just have to get Mr. Blue his coffee. Isn’t he a diabetic?”

Omisha and Rebecca chuckle, nodding as Lisa makes a face.

“Why does he order the sweetest coffee we offer?! Won’t he go into shock?”

“Sis,” Omisha begins as she taps on the screen, organizing the incoming orders, “We have been trying to figure that out for the last year and a half. I think he is trying to die.”

“Can you blame him? Have you met his wife?” Rebecca asks causing giggles from the staff that could hear her. “Diabetic coma would probably be a blessing for him.”

Lisa giggles before walking out with the coffee in hand. She hands Mr. Blue his coffee, reminding him that “ _ diabetes is not a joke! _ ” before walking over to table fifteen. She raises an eyebrow at seeing Hades Thanatos sitting there, a small bouquet of burgundy roses and sunflowers on the table next to him. 

“Hello, sir.”

He looks up, frowning at seeing her. Lisa wonders what exactly is the relationship between Omisha and Hades Thanatos. 

“My name is Lisa and I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a coffee and a coffee cake please.”

“Of course. Any way you want your coffee?”

“Black is fine.”

Lisa nods, taping on the iPad before turning.

“Wait.”

Lisa turns back around, looking at Hades.

“Can you give this to Miss Corvus?”

Lisa blinks but nods, taking the bouquet as she walks to the back. Omisha is busy putting orders on trays since it is beginning to get a little busy. 

“Uh...Omisha?”

“Yes?”

She looks back before blinking.

“He asked me to give these to you.”

Omisha blinks several times before blushing, accepting the bouquet as she walks away with them. Lisa watches as she puts them in the locker room before reemerging. 

“Let me guess: coffee and a coffee cake?”

Lisa nods as Omisha shakes her head before mumbling that this man is so “simple” before she puts the order up on the screen. Lisa shakes her head before going back to work.

* * *

“Good Night! Get home safe!”

“You too!” Rebecca calls as she and Lisa walk towards their train station. Omisha does one last check of the security before stepping out, Marcus beside her. She sets the alarm before locking the door. 

“How are you getting home?”

“Thinking of the train.”

“You sure? You look like you could use a lyft home.”

“I am very tempted to but I am trying to save money.”

“Well, you may not need to spend money for a ride. Don’t look now but Mr. Thanatos is here.”

Omisha looks behind her to see Hades leaning against his car. His hands are shoved in his pocket and he’s biting his lip. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“Sure?”

“Positive.”

Marcus nods before hugging her, waving as he walks away, heading for the train station. Omisha walks over to Hades who pushes himself off the car. 

“Hades.”

“Omisha.”

The two stand before each other, Hades biting his lip hard enough it bleeds. A coppery taste fills his mouth and he curses, wiping at his lip. He blinks as a napkin is held out to him. 

“Thank you.”

Omisha nods as Hades pats his lip.

“Fuck...Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise.”

Hades nods as he looks at Omisha.

“I’m sorry about last week.”

“It’s okay.”

“No. No, it’s not,” Hades counters. “You’re upset. It’s why you haven’t spoken to me.”

Omisha opens her mouth before letting out a deep breath, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head. 

“It’s fine. I overstepped.”

“What?” Hades says, confusion on his face. “No. You didn’t.”

“Hades: I’m your sugar baby and I didn’t stay in that place.”

“Omisha--”

“I was uppity. It’s fine.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s fine. I’ll--   
  


“Get in the car.”

Omisha looks at Hades with confusion and Hades opens the car door.

“Get in the car. Not having this conversation in the open.”

Omisha bites her lip at the sudden dominance Hades is displaying but obeys, getting in the passenger seat as the door closes and Hades gets into the drivers. He starts the car, pulling off. 

“You are not uppity. You are perfect. If anything, I was the one who messed up. I didn’t communicate with you and I should’ve. You are not just a sugar baby. I was...I was selfish when I said you were my girlfriend without asking and then not treating you as such. I fucked up. Not you.”

Omisha looks at Hades, the car coming to a rest at a red light. 

“Hades…”

“I understand you’re angry at me and that me just showing up at your job isn’t going to make you forgive me by any means necessary but I...I don’t want to lose you.”

“Are you and,” Omisha bites her bottom lip. “Your  _ ex _ getting back together?”

“No. Persephone and I are nothing more than friends. And...she scolded me for inviting me to the mall with us when we were supposed to go.”

“Glad you know that was dumb.”

Hades gives a small smile before looking back at Omisha. 

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I...I have a cabin up in Vermont. I want to take you.”

Omisha looks at Hades with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay so maybe not the cabin cause horror movies--”

“I’ll go.”

Hades looks at Omisha who stares back at him. He blinks. 

“Oh. Well, I’ll make the arrangements.”

“How should I pack?”

“It’s going to be a bit cooler than here so leggings and sweaters as well as a bathing suit because I do have a pool at the cabin.”

“You really are rich.”

Hades blushes. 

“Want to pay for my books next semester?”

“Yes.”

“...I was joking.”

“Oh.”

Omisha chuckles as she looks ahead, settling down into the seat.

* * *

“So you two are talking again?”

Hades nods as he looks at Poseidon, thanking him for the cup of coffee.

“I’m taking her up to my cabin.”

“Oh.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” Hades repeats. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just “oh.” That’s all.”

“Poseidon…”

“Okay fine,” He relents, leaning back. “Are you going to have sex with her while you two are up there?”

Hades coughs, jolting his cup and spilling coffee on himself.

“What the fuck?!”

“It was an honest question!” Poseidon exclaims as he hands Hades one of the towels from the kitchen to help clean up some of the liquid. “What do you think Tyra and I do at my beach house?”

“So you two are back together?”

“Yes but that isn’t the topic right now. What do you think we do?”

Hades is quiet as Poseidon gives a devilish smile.

“We fuck like rabbits that’s what.”

Hades makes a face of disgust.

“Ew. I did not need to know that. Also, I hope you clean that place up to CDC standards before you invite family over.”

“Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don’t.”

Hades gives Poseidon a look that could kill.

“I don’t clean when Hera is going over. After that, I clean.”

“Good.”

Poseidon grins as he looks at Hades who shakes his head.

“No, I wasn’t planning to.”

“ _ Wasn’t? _ ”

Hades blushes as he looks back at his half-full mug now. 

“I  _ will _ not.”

“May I speak freely?”

“Are you not speaking freely right now?”

“I will take that as a yes,” Poseidon leans back in his seat. “Omisha is beautiful Hades. Did you not see what she wore to the family dinner? I thought Tyra was blessed--”

“Poseidon.”

“But wow. Omisha? I have never seen breasts and a butt--”

“Poseidon.”

“Naturally that big!”

“Poseidon I am going to stab you.”

Poseidon chuckles at the blush on Hades’ face. 

“Have you’ve--”

“Poseidon! For the sake of my own heart right now beating at a mile a minute, I am begging you:  _ please _ stop.”

“Fine. Fine! I’ll stop.” 

Hades lets out a sigh of relief. 

“For now.”

“I hate you.”

Poseidon chuckles as he sips his tea.

* * *

“He’s taking you up to his cabin?”

“Yes.”

“In Vermont?”

“Yes.”

“Ma’am: He is trying to fuck you.”

“Excuse me?!” Omisha squeaks as she looks at Tyra who is smirking.

“He is trying to fuck you. Cave your back in. Give you the D.”

“Tyra! No! He--”

“Ma’am, what do you think Poseidon and I do at his beach house?”

“Fuck like rabbits.”

“How did you know?” Tyra teases. 

“I don’t know: that limp you had last time was a pretty good clue.”

Omisha laughs as Tyra slaps her with the pillow she was leaning on. 

“Ow! Ow! Sorry!”

“Was my limp that obvious?”

“Ma’am,” Omisha begins as she stands, walking to get her phone off the charger. “You were walking like Frankenstein. All,” Omisha copies the famous walk of the monster making Tyra laugh but blush.

“That’s going to be you when you come back from that cabin.”

“Thank god for IUDs.”

Tyra laughs as Omisha walks to the kitchen, the doorbell ringing. She presses the button for the speaker. 

“Who is it?”

“Delivery! Ma’s Garden!”

“Come on up.”

Omisha presses the buzzer, letting the delivery person in. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings again and Omisha opens the door, thanking the man while tipping him a five before closing and locking the door. She walks to the living room, putting the food down. Tyra opens the bag as Omisha gets them two hard lemonades from the fridge before returning. She sits down, beginning to eat. 

“Well, would you have sex with him if it came up?”

Omisha pauses as she chews on the piece of chicken in her mouth. 

“I would. He’s handsome and honestly, I’ve fucked worse.”

“As in your ex?”

“Yes. No one will be worse than him.”

“Well, if he’s anything like Poseidon, you're gonna be limping.”

Omisha blushes but smiles as she returns to eating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am alive and have just been going through it due to work and personal issues. I promise to update more often.


End file.
